


You can Howl, You can Wail

by Peoplesing



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Denial, Enjolras is a surly alpha, F/M, Grantaire is cute, Les amis are awesome, Love, M/M, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoplesing/pseuds/Peoplesing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf!Au Grantaire is an omega that desperately wants to join the pack of the ABC. The Alpha, Enjolras is completely against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rocky start

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Teen Wolf TV show and I always thought an Alpha Enjolras would be interesting.  
> I'm not sure about this one. So I just post it for now and if you want more just ask! I want people's opinion before pursuing this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy your reading and please comment.

Running away had always been like a second nature. He used to be the racer of their werewolf pack and the pride of his parents. Grantaire remembered all those times when he was a pup and his father (the best dad in the world, bless his soul) always told him that he learned how to run before he could even utter a word. 

He used to race with the other pups, playing, running and wrestling with the other pups. And strangely, even as he got older that didn't change. 

Even as a human, Grantaire had always been the fastest of his class. Nobody could ever outrun (and not necessarily thanks to his furry problem). And he loved it. He loved the air burning in his lungs, the ache growing in his legs at every pace, the general sensation of letting go... It made him feel so alive.

He also remembered the less happy times: how he had to run away when the hunters murdered his whole family, his whole pack, uncaring of the humans and the shifters, the young and the old, the men and the women. How he had to run all the way from the state of New York to here, and they finally lost track of him in the south of Denver (Seriously, Javert, the head hunter, was a persistent bastard) but not without being seriously injured by him. And now...

He had barley escape them and he was being chased down, again, this time by werewolves, because he dared cross their territory, ignoring all the signs, and, somehow, that was even scarier (he saw what his pack did to unwanted omegas, and it wasn't pretty).

It was a mistake to go to Colorado.

And now he was running away, once more.

He could hear them getting closer, the werewolves chasing him down. The sounds of their footsteps was everywhere, but he hadn't declared defeat yet. They kept howling, making him jump in fear every time. He had no quarrel with them, but if they caught him... He would be in a lot of trouble.

He used to have more speed in him than that. He usually would be able to outrun them, but his wounds kept lancing him. He had managed to avoid most of the shots of the hunters, but not all of them. He had been hit by 3 arrows tipped in wolfsbane: 1 in the right bicep and 2 right next to his left collarbone, near the heart. And it hurt so fucking much.

Another wolf howled, next to his right, making, making him jump once more.

Come on, he could do this. 

He didn't slow down one bit as he passed an asphalt road, and he crossed it confidently, his senses detecting no cars around in the middle of the night (what time was it anyway?), before going back into the forest. And he kept running hurriedly, inbetween the trees.

His senses were confused. He felt feverish (and not the good kind), his head felt heavy. The painful protest of his muscles, tired of the constant shift, was becoming overwhelming. He could feel the wolfsbane sweeping in his veins, slowly reaching towards his heart. He began to feel more aware of the gravity of the situation. He was going to die, wasn't he? It would be really stupid to drop like that.

His vision blurred for a second, making him trip stupidly on a root, but he steadied himself and didn't stop. He had to make it.

To be honest, he didn't expect to be tackled so suddenly. The shock threw him on the ground, as he felt a heavy weight cutting his breathing short.

A golden big ass alpha was pinning his chest, his eyes glowing in a threatening shade of red. They seemed to say:” you came to the wrong neighborhood motherfucker”.

Which was true.

He knew he was trespassing into a werewolf territory (the smell of the pack was everywhere) but he had to risk it. It was either be certainly killed by a bunch of crazy hunters or facing that pack, praying they would have pity on him.

The wolf growled loudly, reminding him of his current situation, and, resisting to the urge to snarl back, Grantaire shifted back to his human form, raising his arms (trying was more likely) in a sign of surrender. Still the wolf was looking down at him, menacingly, his teeth bared and his ears down.

He then noticed the other werewolves that were coming in the area, unshifting too, but still keeping some distance. After all they were cautious. He could sense more than he could see them. He deduced they were 7 betas, 6 men and a woman, with shiny blond hair that gleamed a little in the dark.

The paws were still digging painfully in his skin, making Grantaire let out a quite heart breaking whine, but nothing seemed to be enough to dislodge the wolf, who definitely wasn't looking anywhere near clement. 

The red of the alpha's eyes would probably be the last thing he'll ever see...

Unless.

“Enough” Said on of them, putting back on his glasses (what kind of werewolf wore glasses anyway?)

The alpha didn't seem to agree, growling at his own kin, before finally listening to him and stepping back, his eyes never leaving the omega. A shiver ran through the huge wolf, rippling his golden fur. He then slowly got back on his legs, hide becoming skin along with bones and muscles moving in changing in sickening sounds. He turned back to his human form.

And he was handsome. Unrealistically so. 

Apollo reincarnated.

His hair, even in the moonlight, looked like threads of gold and his eyes were a bright blue, the color of the sky. The vision stunned him for a heartbeat, as he stared at the werewolf in awe. His neck, his shoulders, those abs, and well... Let's just say th wasn't one bit ashamed about hiding his nakedness, not that he should (at all).

Grantaire stayed where he was, convinced that the ground was the best place for him right now, looking up at the Apollo.

And then he talked.

“I'm not sure if you're the worst werewolf of the earth or if you're just stupid” he said, a look full of disdain.

The bulkier one handed him his t-shirt that he put on, barley hiding his junk. The beta remained shirtless, not bothered at all by the chill (seriously, they were in a Twilight movie or what?)

“Ah well, you see, I'm wondering that myself.”

And then he promptly passed out (what a cliché).

When he regained consciousness, he was laying on a hard bed, with 2 betas by his side. The one with glasses was sitting right next to him, reading a book. The other one was bald, leaning on the wall next to the door.

It was all he could muster to see, before closing his eyes again, feeling nauseated and his head hurting.

The werewolf closer to him must have felt the quicken of his heartbeat and the quiver he was trying to control, as he put his hand on his uninjured shoulder to settle him down. 

“Take it easy, we're not going to hurt you.”

Grantaire barked a laugh, halted by the searing pain that he felt... well, everywhere. It was like his body was on fire. The wolfsbane must have propagated faster than he thought. 

“I find that hard to believe, seeing how your alpha wanted to rip me apart.”

“That's Enjolras for you. I think he's taking his alpha job way too seriously.” The one by the door said: “ I'm Bossuet by the way.”

“Combeferre” Said the one with glasses, tipping them back with his index. 

He felt so bad...

“Well... Nice to meet you” He managed to let out, “I'm Grantaire, but everybody calls me R.”

“R?” Bossuet asked, puzzled.

“I get it” intervened Combeferre, “Capital r.”

R grinned a bit before hissing in pain. He briefly looked down, at his chest that was shirtless, save for a patch of bloody bandages covering his injuries.

“Bahorel carried you here. We... Well we weren't sure what to do with you. I mean we tracked you and all, but we were just defending our territory, you know?”

The omega just grunted in return, torn between disbelief and pain.

“Joly – our medic- came by earlier to tend your wounds. He should be back at some point.”

“Okay” He was able to say in a low voice, his throat hurt “Can I have some water?”

“Sure” Bossuet said, as he got up and left. Combeferre's gaze was still on him, indescribable. But he refused to make any comment. They weren't friends in the end, and they certainly didn't to talk. The bald man finally came back, with a glass of water that he handed to him (tap water, he could feel the taste of limestone against his tongue) and drank it whole. It wasn't alcohol (God, he needed some right now), but it had to suffice for the time being.

He then managed to dozed up for a little while waiting, being lulled by them talking to one another. For him, laying on a bed like that, it was a luxury that hadn't been able to afford in a little time. Even at home, he was (had been) so busy, between classes, pack duties and taking care of the pups that he couldn't do nothing. It was weird but at the same time so very awesome. Like that, he could feel every single one of his muscles, tensed and painful. He hadn't had to time to rest for so long...

Suddenly his senses were alert. From downstairs, he could hear a series of people coming up, the sounds of footsteps reverberating in his head.

“Ah they're here.” Bossuet stated unnecessarily. But who was here, Grantaire wondered, a little worried. 

2 people came in, the alpha and a young man, holding a medic pack. The human, he supposed it was Joly, was directly at his side, dislodging Combeferre by a nudge of the hip, and started fusing around him in a plethora of senseless remarks: 

“Hey. I'm Joly and I'm going to take care of you. Let me see... Careful there. Oh God that looks nasty. I know you wolves can heal and all but id doesn't mean you can't die of infection. For how long you've been like this? Those look at least 12h old. That's no good at all. Thank God I've found the antidote. But seriously, it should be treated like, right now. And where did I put it? Come on, I'm sure I brought it with me... Ah, here it is. Did you had an anti tetanus shot? I know you're a wolf and all, but still... It couldn't hurt. Unless vaccines aren't suited for werewolves? I don't know, I should ask Valjean about it... You should drink that too. It will bring the fever down. Easy, easy and...there, it will make you feel better. And do you want something for the pain? Oh wait... I don't know if I've got something for werewolves. Your metabolisms are so fast...”

During his whole proclamation, Joly had undo the bandages, inspected the state of the injuries, wiped out some of the blood, put a strange liquid/paste from a vial on them and putted gauze, before forcing Grantaire to sit up to redo the bandages, which the omega did but not without grimacing. And finally gave him a pill that he swallowed, no questions asked.

“And... You're done.”

“Will he live?” Enjolras asked, his arms crossed, looking at the patient with a threatening glare. Grantaire really wondered if the alpha hated him or if he reserved them to anyone that he didn't know. 

“I think so. I took a sample of the remaining powder. It's a sort of wolfsbane that's not extremely aggressive, but without care it's still deadly to werewolves. It will take some recovery time. I'd say... Perhaps a week or 2.

“He won't stay here. As soon as he can walk, he's out of town.”

Grantaire laughed, cut shortly by a loud cough.

“Yeah, sure. I'll be out of your golden hair as soon as I am able.”

Enjolras just glared at him menacingly and Joly shocked his head:

“I. I don't think that's a good idea. He needs help and he's like the all of you. You could have a little compassion, Enjolras.”

But the alpha growled at him, still eying the omega as if he was about to jump and attack someone. And Grantaire shouldn't find that hot, but he couldn't help it. He was otherworldly, that had to be it.

“Enjolras.” Combeferre intervened The man stood up and got himself in between the alpha and the omega.“If Joly says so, we can allow him here. We're not going to kick out one of our brothers, omega or not.”

“But...” He tried, the blue of his eyes shinning pleadingly. 

“You said we had to get rid of the threat. He's not threatening us in any ways, right?”

“He is still trespassing...” He grunted, looking disgruntled. 

“He's hurt. He's an omega. You know that, if fate hadn't spared us not long ago, we could be at his place. I say we let him recuperate.”

“I agree” Bossuet said.

“I too. And I'm sure the others would too.” Joly acquiesced vigorously.

“It's all of us against you, Enjolras” Combeferre concluded, as he started pacing across the room “ we wouldn't go against you, but you're the one that once said that we were a democracy and not a savage pack ruled by one leader.” He stopped himself just in front of the omega, as if trying to bodily defend him. 

The blond frowned, torn between snapping back and sulking. In the end, he just sighed in defeat:

“Do whatever you want. But if he turns out to be trouble...”

The 2 betas smiled and Combeferre patted Grantaire's shoulder, a little too strong.

“Ow!”

“Oh, sorry R.” The beta said, truly apologetic.

“Yeah, right” he muttered back, a little hurt. 

“But where will he stay? Certainly not here.” The alpha said, looking clearly upset after his aborted argument with his pack.

“Enjolras...” Combeferre tried.

“No. He can stay in town for the time being, but not at home. He can take a motel room or something.” 

He was adamant on that. No matter what the other told him. But where would he stay? 

“I haven't got any money.” Grantaire declared shrugging his shoulders. He didn't care right now. He'd probably agree to sleep in the street if asked. He was just so tired... 

That owned him another glare from the blond.

“He can't stay at ours” Bossuet said. “We've only got one bed, and with Musichetta...”

Joly agreed vividly, his head, shaking his head a lot.

“So, where?” Asked Combeferre, as Enjolras just huffed in exasperation.

Someone coughed to gather everyone's attention. 

It was another werewolf, the girl, that Grantaire hadn't seen coming in, that finally broke the silence by saying:

“I'll take him to my house. Papa wouldn't mind.”


	2. Unsteady acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter isn't very interesting, it's just for settling.
> 
> It still hope you'll like it.

Enjolras lied all on his own in a distant clearing, shirtless and his shoes thrown at his side. He was concentrated on the sounds of nature all around him, the sun kissing his naked skin and his heartbeat at ease. 

He was far away from anything, barley able to hear the noise of the town, of cars, cellphones, people and technology, meddling in a slight buzzing from where he was. The air felt cleaner, the sounds less deafening... All those things that maintained him in a constant state of stress finally letting him go.

He could think again, he realized with a sigh of contentment. He was finally at peace. God, there were days he hated being who he was. 

Being born a werewolf, Enjolras always had difficulties adjusting to the modern life. Everything there was too... Intense. And all the members of his pack had more or less trouble with that. The only exception was Feuilly, who had been bitten when he was 16. Feeling responsible, the alpha at that time, Enjolras's father, had taken in the pup.

But today his father was dead. And he was the one in charge.

Enjolras had never wanted to be an alpha. But that was the kind of title that you didn't choose. It chose you. So after the Sickness took away most of the pack (his father, Fantine- Cosette's mother, Gavroche- Courfeyrac's little brother, most of the betas...) and the others left, openly defying the new and inexperienced alpha. And Enjolras did it. He took his place as the alpha, even though they were only 7 now.

They called themselves les Amis de l'ABC (L'abaissé in French) and they stuck together, like the brothers they were.

Combeferre was his right hand man (that could be a pain in the ass sometimes, like with that stray omega), Courfeyrac, the one that was the one keeping cohesion in the pack, Bossuet, the comic, Bahorel, the strongest and the most intimidating, Jehan, the gentle soul, Feuilly, the fastest of them all, Cosette the fiercest and him, their fearless leader.

But his pack was even bigger. They included too a few humans that were absolutely necessary for them and their community. And they all have known one another all their life. Jean Valjean was a family friend and Cosette's adoptive father. Musichetta and Joly ad been people they went to school together, people he trusted and that trusted him. When Bossuet revealed his secret to them, they were supportive of their shared boyfriend. And they accepted and were accepted easily by the pack.

They were 11... All united against whatever threats were to come.

He breathed out again, slowly sitting up. The end of the grass was tickling his forearms, his back and his sides. The birds were still singing, the wind was still rustling through the leaves and the sun was still shinning, but something had darken his mind, making him shiver.

The lone omega.

Grantaire.

He wondered again why he had allowed the wolf to stay in town. Then why he didn't want to. He tried to reason, casting out the feelings that deep inside told him not to trust him. 

He was hurt. With 3 holes filled with wolfsbane arrows that were healing slowly. It was a wonder that he survived for so long. At least that was what Joly had said. Joly was human, and didn't know much about werewolves, but he was learning. Being a nurse at the general hospital, everyone had taken the habit to see him when they were wounded.

He had seen the man at his worst, writhing in pain and skin glistening with sweat at the effects of the wolf poison. He had seen himself the barley healed holes, still seeping a little blood but a lot less alarmingly than before.

It must have hurt like hell.

Still, he huffed, he was trespassing. Grantaire's problems weren't his own.

Combeferre wouldn't forgive him if he chased him out...

Cosette would downright murder him.

She had taken the omega to her house, and truth be told he wasn't scared for her safety. She was a fierce wolf-girl and her father was even worse. He was the town's librarian and seemed completely harmless, but he was an old friend of the pack and his dead father's advisor. In short, he was part of the pack and could “take care” of a werewolf in a heartbeat.

No, he wasn't exactly worried for any members of his pack.

He really have nothing to worry about (except the tugging of his guts telling him not to trust him).

So he tolerated him.

But he seemed to be everywhere. At the corner of every street, at the library where Valjean had agreed to let him help in exchange for a roof on his head and food in his belly, at Musain, the Café they always went to... His people had taken the lone wolf in sympathy. After all he always smiled and seemed quite charismatic. But he still didn't like him. His inner wolf felt anxious around him. And he kept getting a hold of his foreign scent everywhere he went.

… It could be his alpha's instinct resurfacing, but he couldn't help but think there was something more.

That afternoon, they all met up at Musain. And Grantaire, having finished at the library, had joined them, a beer in hand despite the earliness of the day. Enjolras had scowled a that, but then again, he always looked upset around the omega, even more so when he was sitting at their table, the round one made of oak wood, during one of their meetings.

They were in the back-room, far from the usual customers and Musichetta was the one taking care of their drinks, so they could talk without being bothered. The townspeople were used to them being so secretive, probably thinking they were planning a protest and a party (in that order).

Everyone was in a good mood, and even Grantaire seemed to be in his rightful place among the cheerful laughters and honest smiles. Jehan was at his right, braiding his own hair with daisies, and Bahorel was at his left, his elbows resting comfortably against the back of his chair, as he was eying at the omega with unhidden amusement. And Enjolras hated the idea that he fitted amid them. 

“Well” Started Courfeyrac, “the debrief will be short. We've apprehended the inoffensive trespasser.” He tipped his cup of coffee towards Grantaire, who was solely interested by the bottom of his second beer. “And looks like he's going to stay here sometime to recover. For at least...”

He turned towards Bossuet, who was sitting at his left, for more precision. The bald man bit his lips before answering:

“He is supposed to stay here until Joly says he's fit.”

“Or when he'll cause trouble.” Interjected Enjolras, his head held up high.

“If he causes trouble.” Corrected Combeferre,always the diplomat “ He's been here for 3 days and he's been nothing but complacent.”

“He's been nothing but a charm.” Jehan confirmed with a light smile. Everyone else at the table agreed. 

“Where would you go once you're healed?” Gently asked Cosette.

Grantaire didn't answer right away. He drank, his bottle of beer contrasting with everyone else's cup of coffee or fruity glasses, before he just shrugged “ I haven't decided yet. Mainly, my last goal was to get away from the hunters. I went west because my family were friendly with another pack from California... But I'm not sure I want to go there, or even if they'd have me.”

Musichetta came in and putted down another bottle for Grantaire, who bowed his head as a thanks. Enjolras took it as an opportunity to take out a worn out copy of “Le Contrat Social”, clearly showing off his disinterest for the conversation. But the others were listening.

Jehan was mostly curious about his life as a werewolf in the crowded state of New York. But he talked about it dismissively (the yelps of dying wolves, the blood splattering on the floor, the sounds of arrows flying in the wind...). To compensate he took in as much alcohol as he could (the beer was definitively not strong enough for that discussion).

And the omega finally had to ask. 

“What's the deal with your pack, anyway?”

“What do you mean?” Feuilly asked, puzzled. Not being born a werewolf, he didn't knew much about pack politics. But the others knew better. 

Faced with his incomprehension, Grantaire decided to precise his point.

“Well, you're all... You're having meetings and all. Usually, the alpha says and the betas obey. It's like that everywhere.”

“Was it like that for you?” Feuilly wondered aloud, his hand fiddling with his glass.

“It was like that for me.” He confirmed “I mean, this is weird. You're acting like... human and all... It's disturbing.”

Enjolras blanched at that.

“Do you think we are some kind of animals?” He snapped, his fingers digging in his book.

“No, but..”

“We're not like that” Cut Courfeyrac, landing his hand on the blond's shoulder to stop him from bursting out, “ When Enjolras became the alpha, he stated that these were the rules. And it has been like that since... Ever since” He ended up saying under their leader's glare, folding his arms.

“So you're a democracy, that's what you're saying?” the brown haired man snorted, “ I'm sorry but, you're aware we're all werewolves here, right? I don't think that, during a full moon, you're all going to sit around in a circle and take a vote.”

“Yet we managed” their leader said icily.

“Still. How does that work with other wolves? Other packs?”

“It brought us trouble at the beginning” Bahorel conceded darkly, “ but we solved them.”

And he didn't say anything more. None of them did. It wasn't something that Grantaire should know.

The omega exhaled a tired breath and went to the bar, grunting at the strain he was putting on his muscles. Enjolras glared at him from afar, his frown deepening when he saw the penniless man taking yet another bottle, that Musichetta gave to him anyway, casting a kind smile at the injured man.

What a drunkard, Enjolras thought, unable to hide his disdain.

He went back to his book to avoid being caught staring at him on his way back. And if the others had noticed, they didn't raise it up. And Grantaire just sat back heavily, already taking another gulp.

The pack's attention went back to him.

“What happened to your pack anyway?” Courfeyrac asked, perfectly innocently. 

Grantaire's mood suddenly sank and he looked like the taste of his drink became foul in his mouth.

“They probably chased him out for being such an alcoholic. I mean, seriously isn't that your fourth bottle?” Enjolras retorted from behind his book, completely obvious to Grantaire's dismal. He could lack some tact sometimes.

“Enjolras!” Jehan hissed.

“What?” He asked, annoyed but still looking up.

The omega swallowed, trying to keep himself from cracking. But that was hard with everyone watching him, expecting something, anything from him. 

“They're all dead.”

The room temperature dropped a lot at the declaration. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were staring openly, unable to contain themselves. Jehan let out a little whimper, covering his agape mouth with his hand. Even their leader looked stunned.

“We got attacked by a group of hunters. I was the only one that managed to escape. And, well, I wasn't unharmed by the encounter.” he declared as he gestured himself. He then took another swing at his beer, a long one.

Les Amis still looked at him, without saying anything. They didn't have to. They knew exactly about the feeling of dread filling them up.

It took some time for the ambiance to lighten up again. It was finally in the middle of a boozy “Never have I” game, initiated by Bossuet that Grantaire actually cracked a smile and went back to his jolly old self. Enjolras just went back to his book.

But the alcohol couldn't really heal the pain, only only delay it.

That night, Grantaire curled himself up and cried. He didn't stop when Cosette woke up, joined him in his bed and hugged him with all she had. He simply hugged back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers everyone !


	3. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone but April is the worst month of the year. I kept stressing up because of work and applying to future jobs. It's just when I'm stressed I can't write a thing. (although afterwards I managed to write a 8.000 one shot so... All is good.
> 
> Unfortunately, I won't be able to post anything for half a month too. I'm going in Ireland with my school. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways ^^

Grantaire soon found out that working at the library was surprisingly fitting for him. It was a place where he didn't need to think and where he could somehow process with his grief. At first, he would just do what Valjean would ask him to do (arranging books, take care of clients, give them some advice... Mostly he had to stand at a desk all day). It felt weird, having something and nothing to do at the same time. It gave him time to think, which he hadn't been able to do for a long time.

Jean Valjean was at the same time a very tall and thin man, with still the build and the carrying of someone in his twenties. His hair turned salt and pepper and the tired lines of his face were proofs of the years gone by. But he wasn't weak, there was still determination in his eyes.

Grantaire always felt like he was something more. He was truly curious about him, that was definitely more than what he seemed, but he couldn't bring himself to ask directly.

From what he had gathered around the members of the ABC, Valjean wasn't from this town. He had came here 20 years ago and the pack had welcomed him like an old friend, which implied that he was more or less related to the werewolf “condition”.

He wasn't Cosette's real father, but he had taken her in custody when she turned 16 and her mother died 2 years prior. Nevertheless, she loved like they were related and she rarely disobeyed him, unless her friends lives were in danger.

As for Grantaire, he felt a little out of place at first in their home, mostly because Valjean was such a silent and intimidating figure. But that was just a facade, and with a little push from the daughter, he learned about the father that only had compassion for the convalescent wolf. He let him wander around, borrow some money for necessities and bearing with his drinking habits (a lot wouldn't). He asked of him to do chores from time to time, like cleaning or running errands, which he did willingly. 

He thought Valjean liked him. He wasn't sure, but he could only guess

“Call me Jean” he had said one day, “the pack calls me Jean and you should do the same.” His tone implied no protestation. So he did, and every time, Valjean smiled, his eyes wrinkling with contentment.

Apart from that, he was healing, slowly, although he had reopened one of the holes while trying to reach up for a book out of range. He had only grimaced at the feeling of blood sweeping through his shirt and did the same at Joly's disgruntled face when he came later to tend it, lying once again in bed.

Even with that incident, he rapidly took his marks in the immense library and he learned to work on his own, to Valjean's delight that really appreciated Grantaire's good intentions and initiatives. He had talked about it with Enjolras, who was still distrusting of him.

But Jean Valjean was a good-willed man that believed in the goodness of human nature (God knows he had needed it in his younger years).

And life was going on, unperturbed by his arrival. The pack went to the local university, out to parties (except self-righteous Enjolras, who spent all of his life studying) … They were fairly normal people, who, beyond their furry problems lived like any young adults of their age.

Take Cosette for example. She had been dating a human, sweet Marius Pontmercy that was working at the Musain with Musichetta. He was supposedly paying for his studies with that meager salary. But his heart betrayed him, skipping every-time he said so, and none of the werewolves questioned it. 

She planned to go out with him today, even though his father was reluctant to let her. He knew Marius was a nice person, he just couldn't help the urge to protect his beloved little girl.

The thing was, Marius didn't know. But Cosette wanted to tell him. After all, she had an unyielding faith in him and the others as well. They just didn't want him to freak out if he learned that all of his friends were a bunch of supernatural beings.

Apparently, Grantaire's arrival had only reinforced Cosette's resolve and she planned on telling him. On a date. It consisted in a movie, a stroll through the park where they first met and ground-breaking revelation at hers. What a perfect date, Grantaire ironized. 

She was supposed to work that day. But the omega gladly took her shift to the library without any questions. Young love should flourish with hindrance.

The library wasn't full anyways. The stray wolf got quickly bored, mostly standing at the desk all day, reading from an old edition of Kafka's Metamorphosis (he always like the irony of it).

Jean finally let him go at 5, taking pity on him and the young scrambled out of there with his jacket in hand, eager to get out of here

The change of air hit him like train, the smells of old books and plastic turning into the ones of cars and trees. But it felt good to be outside, his instincts spiking at the call of nature.

Unfortunately, he had walked his way back to their house, at his own, slow pace. He felt better, but that didn't mean he could run around like he used to... He missed running...But every-time he tried, pain spread through his muscles, making him unable to move or to breath. It wasn't unbearable like at the beginning, but it remained annoying. And Joly would certainly tie him to the bed if he opened one of the holes one more time. 

He passed by the town's cemetery, looking curiously through the metal bars. Someone was standing in front of a grave, staring at it with so much intensity it looked it was about to disappear. Sadness was emanating from him in large bursts, making the whole ambiance heart-breaking. Grantaire himself couldn't contain a tear, falling slowly on his cheek.

Sobs were shaking the man, who fruitlessly tried to contain them. Courfeyrac, it was him, just simply stood there in front of a tombstone, tears falling down his redden face.

His own family would never get a grave... Grantaire thought bitterly with a flash of hatred.

He quickly regretted it. He wasn't one for misplaced anger 

He didn't want to disturb him. Courfeyrac should be able to mourn in peace. And the beta never acknowledge him either. So Grantaire simply continued on his route, haunted by his own loss.

After a dozen minutes passed in silence, Grantaire finally arrived to the Valjean's home, a huge thing that could almost be called a mansion, away from the prying eyes.

The house was old, 2 stories tall and all painted in white. It was big, well kept and frankly a little intimidating. It had a big veranda on the side, a place for Cosette to garden a little. She didn't have a peculiarly green thumb, but she took an almost obsessive care of her roses. She really loved those flowers, especially the pink ones.

The garden spread out behind it, a wild thing covered by untamed trees and bushes. But Grantaire could see the appeal of it, especially for a werewolf. It was like a playground for the lot of them.

Catching a whiff of familiar smells, he knew Marius and Cosette had gotten back from their date, and Jehan was with them, probably having a chat in the lavender kitchen. It sounded like a good idea to join them.

He entered the house on the left, by the sideway door that they kept open for any of the kids, and led directly yo the kitchen.

They were all installed in the room and he saluted them with more or less attention, as he strolled straight to the fridge to get a drink. A beer, obviously.

While making his way, he noticed small things that gave up the mood between the 3 of them:

Marius was pale as a sheet and he stinking like fear. But he was clutching at his girlfriend's hand nonetheless (which,he supposed, was a good sign). The girl looked like a weird contrast between guilty and relived. She kept playing with her mug full tea, not really drinking from it. She seemed to be a lot more preoccupied by her boyfriend.

Jehan was at at her left, genuine concern painting his fine features. Grantaire sat down next to him, casting a hesitant smile at the only human in the room.

“So how is everyone?” he tried to ask casually, feeling like an elephant in a porcelain shop.

Jehan looked at him with sympathy, mouthing discreetly “he knows” . Except it wasn't discrete when the main interested-party was still in the room.

Marius looked at the both of them, his eyes as wide as saucers and mouth slightly agape. He looked like at a fish like that.

“You're a wolf too” He eventually said, looking zombified.

Grantaire nodded in silence, his eyes instinctively turning gold. That made Marius jump and his heartbeat quicken like the one of a scared rabbit and Cosette glared at the omega. He just rose his hands in rendition, still deeply amused by the situation.

The silence that followed was awkward, to say the least. Grantaire drank, than coughed, twice. In the end, he was the one to continue the discussion.

“Huh. Yeah. But I'm only here temporarily. Some... Events led me here and I plan on carrying on somewhere else.”

Although it gave him a pinch in his heart, that wasn't necessarily a lie. He liked this pack, and they were quite friendly with him. Their expressions showed it right now (Cosette and Jehan looked like they were about to contradict).

“Don't look at me like that. I'm out of here as soon as possible. I'm already grateful you didn't beat the crap of me and I shouldn't ask anything more from you. Or Enjolras.”

As always, it came back to Enjolras. 

“You could stay...” Cosette began, but he cut her off.

“No. And no offense, but it's not a conversation I should be having with you.”

He knew they cared. But they shouldn't. Enjolras would never accept him, he had showed it many times. And he didn't want to create any conflict inside the pack. Even though he already had. 

But at the discomfit state of their faces, he found within himself the urge to ease their mind. After all, they weren't his family or his friends. It wasn't their fault he was in this mess. He was the only that needed to carry his own burden.

“It will be okay” he ended up saying, trying to comfort them, or himself “it's not like I can't start over, American dream and all. Many omegas do. I've got my legs and my arms and fucking degree in modern art. There's no reason I can't make it.”

“But you will be all alone.”

“Aren't I already?” He retorted back with bitterness. “My family is dead. You know how they did it? They came in at night, just after the full moon. They got to the pups first. Ninon was barley 6. What kind of sick fuckers would murder a bunch of kids? There was blood everywhere. Everyone was yelling. And the stench of wolfsbane, hurting our lungs...”

“Grantaire...” Cosette began, trying to get a hold of his hand, but he chased it away with a flick of the wrist. And he continued to talk, like in a trance.

“We fought back. I mean, at least a doesn't of them fell... But they were prepared. I wanted to protect my mother, but she died anyways. I got shot in the process and it hurt. I didn't know what to do. And then my sister, she was meant to be the alpha, you see, she told me to run and never look back... She was like, that, so protective... And I ran, like the fucking coward I am. I never looked back, even after the last cry for help...”

He stop abruptly, slowly regaining control over his emotions. Everyone was looking at him, and that's when he realized he had already half-shifted in his werewolf form. He retracted his claws and his eyes, bowing down his head as he still felt the burn of their stares on him.

Nobody said a thing, probably taking in the amount of information he just gave them. Surprisingly, it was Marius who regained his wits the quickest.

“Oh Hell I think I need a beer too.” He whined, progressively regaining colors. At that, Cosette casted him a little smile, which he returned with the same intensity, before he rose up to get a drink too. He unclasped it automatically, his eyes in the vague.

As for Grantaire, he just sat there, feeling at a loss. They were no more tears to cry or anger to lash out. It was like his frustration had deflated after his declaration. Instead, he felt empty and a little ashamed of his outburst.

It was Jehan who broke the ice.

“We know the feeling” He confided at him, causing Cosette to nod vigorously, “ we... It happened to us too.”

Grantaire struggling for a moment, had to bit out bitter words of grief that he wanted to let out. No, you don't know, because you have each other and I am all alone.

Instead he drank all the content of his bottle in one time, letting the alcohol drown his dark thoughts. Moreover, Jehan had awaken his interests into something else.

“What happened?”

Jehan bit his lower lip, looking as if he had said too much, lowering back into his chair. But the brunette's interest was spiked.

“Come on. I told you what happened to mine.”

“It was a curse...” Jehan began, but he stopped way too early, eying at Cosette with evident hesitation. The girl huffed, “he has the right to know”, before she took a hold of the tale, as Grantaire and Marius waited expectantly.

“It was 2 years ago. A witch casted a curse on us and... Some kind of disease started. It was like the contaminated people, all werewolves, went rabid.”

“How?” Grantaire asked.

“It was as if they had no control over themselves. Like their instincts surfaced while they kept their human form. They turned but couldn't turn back. And they weren't human anymore. Just... Werewolves. My mother... She was one the firsts to contract it. She... She jumped me... Without Valjean, I probably would have-.”

She interrupted herself, tears welling up her eyes. Marius's hand went to her and she gripped at it with renewed fervor, as she shut out the memory.

“Then it was Dr. Lamarque, poor little Gavroche...”

“It was a tragedy” Marius recalled, “everyone kept dying and we didn't know why. The hospital was convinced it was a pandemic.”

“It wasn't” Jehan said grimly, “just a witch that hated wolves.”

“We don't even know why it happened. Maybe she was pissed at us although we were a peaceful pack. Maybe she wanted to upset the balance of nature...”

“It doesn't matter why she did it. Everyone started panicking. The worst thing that could happened was to have our secret revealed to the world. And a bunch of rabid wolves was the perfect way to do so. Things got out of hand and people started to notice things...”

“That's how Joly and Musichetta learned about the secret. They were so scared for Bossuet...”

“In the end,Paul, Enjolras's father tracked the witch and putted her down. He managed to do that, at the cost of his own life. Then Enjolras became the alpha. He was barley 18. The Thénardiers got jealous and left on their own, followed by a few others. Courfeyrac lost his brother to the curse, but then he lost his family too. And no matter all of that, he stayed for us. Because he's one of our own and our pack....”

But Grantaire didn't listen anymore. He was considering all the new informations he just heard.

He guessed explained a lot: Enjolras's protective attitude towards his friends, the way he acted as if all the world's responsibilities (his father's) was crushing his shoulders, his mistrust turned against him, the stranger.

Enjolras wasn't heartless. On the contrary, he cared for his even more than they did. He was the leader, carrying the lot of them and how hard it must have been.

He was the best of them all.

Yet, through all of that, he managed to be himself, and he did it so beautifully...

Because Enjolras was perfection, a God amongst men and wolves. He was proud, ruthless and determined. 

And he was so handsome. 

Something stirred inside of him. And just like that, he knew he was in love.


	4. Fullmoon's light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... Good day everyone. Ireland was swell, although a little counter productive. But anyways, new chapter ahead. Enjoy!

“Would you please put the bottle down?” Finally said Enjolras calm, but not too far from bursting out in anger. He had, after all, been keeping himself from doing so for an hour.

Grantaire, from where he was, had to contain himself from smirking at the reaction in some kind of childish manner. It was his way to get the golden leader's attention. Anger was better than indifference.

He deliberately and slowly lowered the glass bottle to the table. His vision was fuzzy and his head was buzzing. For once, he felt good.

The others watched the altercation without reacting, fairly used to them by now. Most of them were actually amused by the 2 of them. It was a real change to see the alpha loose his cool to argue with Grantaire. When the omega sat down again on the couch, the one from Valjean's tasteful home, he couldn't help but stare back at the blond man with a hint of defiance. Feuilly and Courfeyrac, seated at his side, couldn't stop a grin of amusement to spread on their faces. It didn't matter their alpha was there.

In 5 days, Enjolras and Grantaire had a lot of time to exchange verbal disagreements. It was like the blond had to jump on every occasion to fight with the drunk, who, in return, seemed very motivated to taunt him with pointless remarks. Once the cat and mouse game had begin, it simply couldn't stop.

“You should listen to what we say instead of drinking yourself up. It does concern you.”

“I'm all ears, dear Apollo. Please enlighten us on your golden matter.”

“Ah!” Exclaimed Courfeyrac, “more like a silver one.”

“The moon is coming” Reminded Combeferre, fiddling with the useless glasses that still adorned his nose. “And it could be an issue.”

An awkward shifting ran across the lot of them, huddled together in Cosette's living room.

The full moon was coming indeed, and they couldn't help but being preoccupied by it, Grantaire, being an omega. When the moon was coming, it was sometime hard to control their inner wolves when all they wanted was to destroy any foreign werewolf or threat on their territory. Bahorel, in peculiar, had trouble with that and he dreaded the thought of hurting the omega.

The man was ashamed of his problem. Sure, he liked to fight, but when the shift was coming up, he found himself unable to control his deepest urges. And yes, he had tried anger management classes already.

They were beyond counting the number of times they had to restrain him. And they suspected they would do the same at the sight of Grantaire running along.

“It's not like I can't defend myself” Grantaire scoffed with a wounded pride.

In retaliation, Courfeyrac probed at his side, making the omega wince in pain.

“Courfeyrac!” Joly half yelled, horrified to see his patient treated like this. But the culprit shook it off.

“You're in no shape to rebuff Bahorel. That guy is 180 pounds of hard muscles.” he said, making Bahorel smile sheepishly.

“I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't want to hurt you.”

Grantaire just stayed silent in return, before he sighed, asking:

“So, what's the plan?”

“We've got a place where you'd be safe from any of us.” Cosette said.

“Which is...”

“The thing is” Enjolras declared carefully, as if he was about to tell him he was about to die “my house used to have this huge kitchen with an equally big freezer...”

Grantaire could only stare, completely taken back by the idea, as Enjolras carried on.

“It's an old fridge. Disused, of course and the door is so heavy you shouldn't have any problem. It can resist werewolves. We've already tried.”

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

“It has been proven resistant enough” stated Bossuet at Enjolras's right, and Cosette nodded in agreement.

“It's true. The number of times we've used it...”

“I worked personally on the lock. It can only be closed from the inside” Feuilly added, looking proud of himself.

“ It's safe. Even against me” confirmed Bahorel “that thing is more sealed than canned beans.”

“And that's supposed to make me feel better” Grantaire asked, his hands clenched against the denim covering his thighs. Oh God, not a freezer. Being locked up in a closeted space without any access with the outside.

“R...” Cosette called out, trying to reach out for him. But the omega was otherwise occupied, glaring at the alpha. Because this must have been his idea.

“What's the matter?” Enjolras retorted at the way he was looking at him, getting obviously impatient.

More than his sudden surge of fear, Grantaire loved to make him rise, even considering the situation. Anything was better than that condescending tone he took when he addressed him. 

“You can understand I can have some reservation by the idea of being locked up in a freaking fridge, can you not?” He sneered, his voice accentuation on every syllables. Enjolras certainly didn't like that, making his expression darken at the almost slurred words.

“It's not like we've got another alternative.”

“The thing is, do you have to keep me locked in a cage?”

“It's that or you could just leave.” Enjolras snarled at the unimpressed man.

It was Combeferre's turn to intervene. 

“We've already talked about that. He can leave leave when he wants.”

“Well, maybe he wants to leave right now.” The alpha growled.

“We disagree” The beta said, his stare concentrated on their leader “besides, it's too risky for him to leave now. Not with the full moon upon us.”

Grantaire cocked his head to the side, trying to think. But damn it was hard when everyone was watching him (Except Enjolras, Enjolras would never waste to look at him more than necessary).

“I don't like this. But it's not like I have a choice.”

That was how Grantaire accepted, even though the thought of being trapped scared the hell out of him. He just had too keep up appearances and reassure Bahorel that it was alright. He could see that it killed the man to have so little control over his wolf side.

Grantaire didn't have that kind of issue. He never did. 

He always found it easy to control his wolf. As a live cynic, he didn't gave in to his anger. His disbelief in everything, even in human nature, was his anchor. When he felt the urge to lose control, he would simply tell himself, what's the point? And strangely, it worked.

Still, he was to spend the night in a fucking cooler. Combeferre brought him there, at Enjolras's house, the one he only had a vague remembrance of. It was bigger than the Valjean's. Grantaire had previously thought their house was big, but this one was a manor. He now understood how all the pack (except the Valjean's and the diabolical trio Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta) managed to live all together. 

Combeferre just dragged him down through a bunch of sturdy stairs that looked like they could use a renovation. Seriously, the cacophony made by the creaking of each step was unnerving.

The cooler, by itself, was a sad looking thing, old, dirty and certainly not welcoming. It was disused, yes, but the temperature in there was still below than the one outside. It was also a lot more noticeable when you were a werewolf furnace. Combeferre looked at him with empathy, sorry he couldn't do anything to improve his situation.

The lights had been removed long ago. Thankfully, Combeferre had thought of it and gave him a flashlight, which he took gratefully and turned on right away.

…

Yet, the room remained creepy and Combeferre didn't look more confident in that place either.

“Have you already been stuck here?” Grantaire couldn't help but ask eying the beta with curiosity.

His answer was abrupt.

“No. And frankly, I don't envy you.”

The both of them stared at the room. The walls must have already met a wolf's transformation. They were ripped and bended, in the distinctive marks of claws. Grantaire shivered. The room exalted anger and frustration. And it made him feel nervous. He really started to feel like he was in a horror movie.

“It will be fine” Combeferre said, laying a hand on the omega's shoulder. The night was coming, he had to go.

When Combeferre closed the door, Grantaire thought he was going to go insane. The freezer, designed to keep things in, was overwhelming. It blocked every sound, every smell from the outside. It felt truly distressing to be cut out like that.

Grantaire took it upon himself to calm down. He regulated his breathing pattern, concentrating.

Everything was fine.

He was blocked from the outside, but, with focus, he was able to hear the water passing through the plumbing, the wood of the house moving slightly and Combeferre's steps up the stairs.

It was going to be okay.

Undressing his shirt made him feel goosebumps. But, even with the chill, he didn't want to ruin his shirt with some blood or a scratch. At the same occasion, he took off his shoes and socks in order to be more comfortable.

Grantaire wasn't claustrophobic, but he sure started to feel like it, trapped between those 4 grey walls. They seemed to grow closer by every minute. He knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him. But still...

It was going to be okay, he told himself once more, and then proceeded to try to make time pass faster.

He was pacing through the room, naked from the waist up, when he started to feel the pull of the moon within him.

“Here we go again” he told himself, before changing to what he truly was.

He could control himself, but that still didn't mean the shift was pleasant. He hissed quietly, as the spasms of pain shook him and cursed once again his monthly problem (and girls dared complained about theirs). The tip of his toes, his pupils and even the hair of his eyebrows, pushing to become a bushy mess, hurt, as if every single nerves of his body was on fire.

He was so focused on the shift that he hadn't really paid attention to what little he could hear from the outside.

The stairs were creaking.

At the sound, Grantaire rose his head up. He could scent one of them, one of the pack. He couldn't recognize the smell (it was still confusing to decipher them, the heavy door blocking mostly anything from the outside). A loud “BAM” made him stagger backwards. A second one followed, showing it's resolve and ambition to get into the room, to him. And it was fucking terrifying.

The howls and growls and scratches were overwhelming. It pounded on the door, which was starting to making a worrying sound. And Grantaire was scared. Scared that the door wouldn't hold and that he'll be ripped to shreds by Bahorel (or another, he wasn't sure).

Through the chaos, Grantaire could feel fear and a desire for submission filling him up. He wanted to beg for it to stop, just make it stop. And the worst was that he couldn't do anything, just stay there, paralyzed. The sounds out there were too loud, too much and then

A whine.

A heart-breaking whine that completely threw Grantaire off-guard. The scratching was still going on, but the aggression seemed to be gone, replaced by simple desperation. 

And all the omega could do was try to ease the wolf, do whatever he could to calm him down, separated by the thick metal walls.

He sat by the door, his back leaning against it and he howled reassuringly at it (at who? Surely not Bahorel...)

He couldn't open it. If he did, Enjolras would be so mad and he couldn't afford that.

Time passed by, it could have been minutes or hours, he really couldn't tell. On the other side, it began to get tired as the sounds progressively receded, until they were finally muted. At the same time, Grantaire could feel the moon setting down, and he shed off his “wolf suit” as soon as he could. It had been a very stressful night. 

He slowly put back the rest of his stuff, feeling sore in all the wrong places. He wasn't in a hurry but he was intrigued. Who the hell was outside?

His heart was about to implode when he pulled the handle and there, passed out on the ground, was Enjolras. 

Grantaire was stunned, that was the least you could say.

The Apollo was naked, sleeping like a baby. It was completely weird to see him like that, his features relaxed and looking utterly peaceful and defenseless. 

But what did it meant? Surely this wasn't a big deal... Enjolras wouldn't feel anything but contempt for him... He couldn't...

But the sleeping man shifted, interrupting his thoughts, and the omega, unwilling to be caught by Enjolras like this, dashed out of the house, his heart pounding loudly in his ears and his mind astray. 

They would probably need to talk about this. But not today.

But the next time they saw one another, Enjolras didn't mention it, so Grantaire kept his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter will be have more action.


	5. Fear is the essence of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God I hate my job. Sorry for the wait but there has been way too many clients at work lately and I'm exhausted. And I had to study for my upcoming exams. I wasn't planning on splitting this chapter, but I'm kinda of blocked on the second part . Anyway, as always, enjoy.

On that morning, Grantaire had decided to go for a run, so he putted on a pair of sneakers and started trotting inside the town, all of that despite Joly's critics. He though he was too tired to do so, and that his body still needed to recuperate. Grantaire could have told him it was bullshit (the human had a tendency to exaggerate, he was a werewolf for fuck's sake), because he was fine. Almost fine enough to leave. Not that he actually wanted to. Truth be told, he was just waiting for Enjolras to be aware of it and kick him out. But he had healed.

His wounds had reduced, leaving for now just itchy patches of rosy skin (maybe they would scar, and Grantaire was fascinated by it, him who never had any). 

Werewolves never had scars. It was common knowledge amongst them. They were to heal completely, or they were to die. But that didn't mean they couldn't feel pain. No, that was part of their daily routine.

He guesses he should consider himself lucky. Had he been human, he would be dead, wolfsbane or not.

They were times he longed to be human. Everything was more... Simple. He couldn't understand how some people would ever want the bite, as if it was a benediction.

Well, being normal would certainly lower his bills at random bars. Werewolves couldn't get properly shit-faced. But that didn't keep him from trying. At least the burn in his throat and temporary light-headedness felt welcome. 

Anyone could think he was a drunkard, seeing how much he was consuming. Unfortunately, it certainly didn't feel like it. And so he drank, almost obsessively.

Even more so after the “incident” during the full-moon.

Grantaire was puzzled. He knew he liked Enjolras, a lot, and that most of his sarcasms and snapping was the figurative pigtail pulling any 7 years old boy would do. But Enjolras wasn't like that. The alpha was the peak of seriousness and devoted cause. He really hated being proven wrong by Grantaire, so what was that all about? Should he confront him about it?

No. He really shouldn't do that, it would only bring more problems and the blond was already a pain in the ass. So let's not enrage him further more.

Lately, Enjolras seemed angry when it came to him, but surprisingly he didn't mention Grantaire's future departure anymore. Which felt weird because, wasn't that all he was waiting for? Maybe Enjolras liked him, just a little bit...

Grantaire sighed. His old life was a lot less complicated.

Running was helping him think. At least that was a constant. He just ran for as long as he could, until the voices in his head would shut the hell up. And he was far from it right now, so he kept going, dashing through the main street.

He passed the corner of the avenue, when he saw him. The omega stumbled, destabilized by the person in front of the bakery, the one that made marvelous cookies? He recognized the broad shoulders, the short grayish hair, the straight bearing of the man.

Ad suddenly he was scared shitless.

It was Javert, the freaking hunter that chased him down.

Oh fuck.

The hunter turned around, and before Grantaire checked to see if he had seen him, he ran away speedily, hoping he had remain unnoticed. 

He really hoped he hadn't been spotted.

The simple sight of him had sent Grantaire in an inner turmoil. What to do? What to say? The hunter could only be here for him, there was no other explanation?

Had he caught on his track? But Grantaire had been so cautious. And was he aware of the existence of the pack? He shivered in fear, mortified by the idea of Javert perpetrating yet another massacre.

He needed to leave. Pack his things and get the hell away from him.

He wasn't doing it only for himself. He was doing it for the pack too. And for Enjolras. He had already enough issues, struggling with his new pack, so better not drag a werewolf hunter in the midst of it all.

He was resolved. After all Enjolras wanted him to leave.

The way back wasn't pleasant. Running as fast as he could, he didn't feel good anymore. Not with the weight of fear on his shoulders, breathing so hard his throat felt constricted and his lungs burned with fire. He wasn't even aware of the world around, the people, the cars...

He just needed to get to the Valjean's.

The sight of the house had never felt more welcomed. He surged in without any care and went straight up to his room, his body drenched in sweat and his breath shallow.

He didn't even bother to take a shower. He just slided the leather bag from underneath his bed, before he started to take what he needed out of the almost empty dresser.

Someone, maybe Cosette, must have noticed him panicking, the loud stammering of his heart, because it was the only reason for her bursting through the guest's bedroom, Enjolras at her heels.

“Grantaire... What's the matter? What happened?” The alpha asked, keeping his voice neutral. But something wasn't right. He could see it right away. Grantaire was pacing through the room, his eyes wild and unfocused.

“He's here” Grantaire simply stated, before he went back packing, ignoring completely the 2 werewolves watching him with so much interrogations. 

Everything was ready. With the money lent by Valjean, he had purchased his bag and a few essentials.

“Explain yourself” Snapped Enjolras, getting antsy by the pace of the omega. He was moving way too fast, limbs going everywhere and the smell of panic reeked out of him. If he hadn't smelt like otherwise, he could have thought Grantaire was high.

“Calm yourself and explain” he said firmly, stopping the crazed wolf with his arms.

That, at least, worked. The omega froze at the contact of his hands on his shoulders. He stared at him wordlessly, his mouth slightly opened and looking utterly lost. Grantaire was unusually warm, Enjolras noticed. Warmer than a werewolf. Maybe he felt feverish, thus explaining his erratic behavior. He was hot and sweaty and God, he was still in convalescence. He had forgotten about that and maybe, just for once, Joly was right to be overly careful. 

Enjolras was confused. The both of them were.

“Who's he?” Cosette asked, reminding the 2 men of her presence. Enjolras had been completely concentrated on Grantaire.

“Javert” the omega uttered out, shifting subtly out of Enjolras's grasp. “ He's... He's the head of the band of hunters that...”

No other words needed to be said. They understood who he was. 

“How?” Cosette asked, watching him move across the room as he resumed gathering his things. It would have been funny to see Grantaire running across the room with pairs of socks in his hands and a toothbrush in his mouth. But the situation wasn't one for laughter. 

“I don't know” he let out once the toothbrush was in the bag, along with his clothes and few toiletries, “ but he can't see me. I'm leaving.”

“Oh no you're not going anywhere.” Intervened Enjolras, posting himself in front of the door. 

“And what are you going to do? Stop me? Last time I checked, you were the one that wanted me to leave. Well, congratulations, I'm out of here.”

“Not like this. You're still weak...” pleaded Cosette, her soft voice a sharp contrast against the one of the 2 werewolves, that kept glaring at each other defiantly. 

“I'm fine” the dark haired man cut, his features arching with irritation. 

“R...”

“No. You don't understand. I have to go.”

“You can stay” the male blond said,” you can stay and face this like the man I know you can be. Can you have faith in me, just this once?”

“I can't!” He yelled, getting frankly desperate. Cosette took a step backwards at the sudden rise of his voice, but Enjolras remained undisturbed. He was too focused on calming Grantaire to be taken back by his outburst.

“R” he called, “ you don't have to do this.”

“I... I should go. I'm almost healed anyways. I don't want to cause you trouble;”

“Nonsense.”

“It's a werewolf hunter, Enjolras. He's trained and he probably not alone. Do you understand that you're one phone call away from a bloody massacre?”

“We can take him down quietly. You don't have to be scared of him. The all of us...”

“And how many do you think we were in my pack? No, don't answer that, that's not even the point. Nobody is going to die for me. You're not y pack.” he said determinedly, ignoring the wince of pain coming from Cosette, “this has got nothing to do with you and I refuse to let any of you get involved. I'll just go and get as far from him as possible. Maybe in Europe.”

“This is ridiculous.” Growled Cosette, getting angry. And an angry Cosette was something to avoid at all cost. She was calm, most of the time, but when she got mad she was truly terrifying. Like that time when Grantaire accidentally stepped on one of her plants (something not very pretty with a name so complicated it could have given the omega a headache). He would never do it again, unless he had a death wish.

It was still better than her bloody corpse laying on the ground. He couldn't bear that thought.

“Listen,” he began, more obstinate than ever to make his piece.

By the open window, a whiff of a familiar smell caught them all. The 3 of them froze, their senses alert.

Someone knocked on the downstairs door. But they already know who it was, as the smell of wolfsbane heavily swept through the house into their room.

Grantaire whined.


	6. Talking to the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up. I hope you'll like it and no, I don't plan on killing Javert. He's not the bad guy in this fic. At least for me, and probably for Hugo. He's more of a rigid character with a clear sense of justice. But in my mind, I can only picture John Malkovich as Javert ( see the 2000 French TV show). It's not that I dislike Russel Crowe's acting or singing, but Malkovich is just so awesome.

Before any of them could reach downstairs or do anything about the door, Valjean had open it, unaware of what had happened upstairs. And he was definitely surprised to see Javert under his porch. 

“Good morning Javert” he said as a salutation, a little smile adorning his face, “to what do I owe you the pleasure?”

Jean Valjean knew Javert very well. Most of their shared history wasn't all rainbows and roses (he was almost sure the man hated him which explained his own surprise at finding him at his doorstep) but there had been of water under the bridge. 

The years had passed. The both of them had the marks to prove it. Old scars on blemish skin for Javert, silver hair and a constant pain in the leg for Valjean.

“Can I come in?” the hunter gruffed out.

“Well, of course, where are my manners?”He did as he said gently, completely unaware of the 3 werewolves dismal.

They could only observe from upstairs, their hands gripped at the guardrail, an expression of horror painted on Grantaire's face.

“What brings you here, Javert?”

“I've got a matter of the up-most importance to discuss with you. You're still around that pack of yours, aren't you?”

The man simply nodded.

“Then, I must tell you, something big is coming... Are we alone?”

He glanced up the stairs, at the werewolves watching him, and suddenly he recognized him.

“You!” Javert let out angrily, his eyes sending pure hatred towards Grantaire who tried his best to make himself as little and unnoticeable as possible. 

“Get down here you little...”

But Cosette was here. She almost literally jumped down the stairs, spotted herself in front of the hunter and snarled.

His hands automatically went up to his jacket, probably to retrieve a knife or a gun, as Valjean just stood there, speechless. Cosette, blinded by rage by the obvious danger, unsheathed her claws.

“No!” the librarian shouted as he roughly pushed the man against the door, keeping his daughter away in the same movement.

Unfortunately, none of the 2 protagonists were planning on backing down. Javert had still his fists raised up in a defensive position, against Cosette that was showing teeth, her eyes in a shade of supernatural blue. And Valjean may have been human, but his presence was enough to keep them away from one another. At least for now.

“Not my daughter”, he drawled out at the hunter's face, a hint of something dangerous in his eyes.

Instead of trying yo resolve the situation, Enjolras stayed at Grantaire's side, a comforting hand on the omega's shoulder. And he needed it.

This was exactly what he dreaded: different images of of Cosette, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, Enjolras and all the others maying on the ground, dead.

This was a mess.

Somehow, someway, they managed to all calm down and gather in the kitchen, in front of a pot of tea. The situation was awkward, at best, and even the domesticity of it couldn't quite settle Grantaire down.

Instead, he stared outside, mindlessly looking at the garden lighten up by the noon sun. He kept thinking about finding a way to slip out, take his bag and just go, but it would be almost impossible with Enjolras at his side,watching his every single movement.

Since when did he care?

“Tea, anyone?” Cosette asked, trying to remain civil and Enjolras could only irk an eyebrow at that.

“Yes please.”

“mmmmyeah.” 

“Yes. 2 sugars and milk” stated Javert, sitting between Valjean and Cosette.

Javert looked at lot less threatening at a table, asking for some sweet tea like a normal person. Without the huge dark coat he always wore, he looked thin and famish. And combined with the assured knowledge that he had no weapons with him, everyone was at rest.

Grantaire took a sip out of his mug, already longing for something stronger to quiet the feeling deep inside his chest.

Ad the hunter certainly wasn't making things easier.

“What's he doing here?” Javert grumbled, pointing at the omega.

“Do you even know who he is?” Cautiously asked Enjolras. After all, maybe he was taking the brown haired man for someone else. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

“Of course I do. I recognize him. He's a werewolf. The one from that pack in New York. I hunted him down myself.”

Well that was a miss. Javert knew perfectly well who Grantaire was and was even more determined to stick a knife into his throat. He added:

“He should be dead. With the amount of wolfsbane that was in his system...”

“Javert...” Valjean growled as a warning, more wolf than human right now. Had he been bitten, he would have shifted. This was a consequence of what had happened before, when the hunter had tried to laid a hand on his daughter.

“He's still recuperating” Frowned Enjolras at the understatement.

“He looks healed alright.”

“You killed my pack” Grantaire muttered absentmindedly.

“It's not like they didn't deserve it.” the hunter retorted back, glaring openly at the omega, who couldn't muster it and just had to close his eyes, “They planned to... What they wanted to do was inadmissible.”

Enjolras snorted but there was absolutely no amusement in the gesture. 

“I sincerely doubt that. What could possibly justify the plain murder of...”

“Yes there is.” Interrupted the hunter.

“On what grounds?” Cosette asked, her voice trembling with emotions, “what would lead to such events...”

“I caught their leader planning... They were filming a transformation.”

“What do you mean?” Valjean wondered out loud.

“They were to show the world the truth about werewolves. They wanted to show it to everyone. Can you imagine the repercussions? Our missions as hunter is primarily to protect human kind from all supernatural threats and also to keep it as a secret. If the world were to find out...”

He briefly stopped himself to take in some of his drink, as everyone carefully listened, stunned at the information that Javert was giving. 

“According to my sources, they planned on launching it on Youtube and other social medias. It was meant to be the 'revelation of the century'.”

“But to kill them all...” The librarian tried.

“They almost revealed the secret of supernatural to humanity. We had to do something before it was too late and with little time to intervene...” 

“That doesn't excuse the murder of a whole family. They were kids amongst them.” Enjolras snapped angrily.

But the hunter didn't look guilty by what he did. On the contrary, he was more resolved than ever.

“The situation got a little out of hand” he conceded, “but it was hard to determine who was part of the plan and who wasn't...”

“A little out of hand? You shot R 3 times! He could have died!”

“Well, from what I can see he's just fine.”

The 2 blonds were scandalized at his careless attitude, Enjolras more internally than the girl, but still pretty loud, characterized by the speed up of his heartbeat and vein throbbing at his temple. As for Cosette, she was mad, color rising from her cheeks, as she barley kept herself from exploding.

“And he managed to slip out and lose me” he sneered at Grantaire, clearly disgust by the werewolf, “but now I've got him.” he leaned closer, his elbows to the table, “ so, little wolf, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Grantaire was livid and clearly looked as if he was about to pass out. When he talked, he did it slowly and faintly.

“I. I didn't know.” And his heartbeat didn't even stutter. He was scared and confused, but he was telling the truth.

“Easy to say.”

“It's true... I had no idea” the omega affirmed, “And I certainly wouldn't approve that. The repercussions...”

“Then you understand why we had to do what we had to do.”

“But my pack... My sister, my cousins...”

“Collateral damages. I'm sorry for them but it was necessary.”

“Still...”

“It doesn't justify the murder of them all” Enjolras cut in, not liking the way this interrogatory was turning to “he's telling the truth. Now leave him be.”

“You think I'll let him go so easily?”

“I can vouch for him.” Enjolras declared, obviously concerned for the omega. In appearance, he looked completely fine, but anyone with any supernatural senses could decipher the almost imperceptible shivers coursing trough his body and the acrid hint in the air.

“I know you. You're the Enjolras pup, aren't you?”

The alpha growled, his eyes turning red. But Javert wasn't impressed.

“I'm an alpha.”

“Or a poor excuse of one. You're having trouble managing your lot. And with that stray in your midst...”

“Enough” Valjean cut in, not wanting the discussion to end up with knives and teeth drawn out, “ he's not a threat. He's just a lost young man without a pack and you won't harm him under my watch.”

“And mine” Cosette affirmed.

“And mine” Enjolras concluded.

“We don't have to start a war over this. R is innocent and even if he wasn't, I would personally watch over him. Stop with the senseless murder. After all, you can trust me.”

“Can I?” Javert countered back, “Can I really? You're the one that left us to run along with werewolves. It all started out because of Fantine.”

“I loved her you selfish asshole...” he whispered. And none of them knew what was the most frightening: the controlled anger Valjean was showcasing, or the cursed word that escaped his mouth. Whatever it was, it was not to be trifled with.

“And I love her daughter. Cosette may not be mine per say, but I raised her as if.”

Enjolras and Grantaire could only stare in shock. They never knew... The story between Fantine and Valjean was a mystery, and, with the little information they had, they weren't very eager to learn more. Some secrets were meant to remain secret.

Even Javert was silent.

“I'm asking you to do this in the name of all we've worked for. Now please Javert, calm yourself and leave him in peace.”

Everyone watched carefully as Javert was thinking. They dreaded what would happen if the hunter wouldn't let this go. And Enjolras was sure he would stop at nothing to help the omega. He had to save him, no matter what.

The old man held his mug in hand and took a pensive sip out of it. He closed his eyes, silently.

“If you keep an eye on him. I don't see why not.”

They sighed in relief, even Grantaire who already looked a lot less tense. Cosette siled toothily at him and even Enjolras let out the hint of one.

“Now run along, pups. The grown-ups have some talking to do.”

Cosette was about to protest, but a simple glance at her father had her interrupted. She got up noisily and stomped away, offended of being treated like a child.

“Come, Grantaire.” Enjolras said, strangely at rest as he left his untouched tea on the table. Usually, he wouldn't like being talked down like that. But right now, he was just relived. And the omega was just happy to get away from Javert.

The both of them found themselves in the lobby.

“Well, I guess you can unpack now” the blond said casually, his eyes not quite meeting Grantaire's. They stood, inches apart from one another, and the cynic had to keep himself from moaning when the overwhelming scent of Enjolras filled his nostrils.

“Thanks” Grantaire whispered, truly grateful.

Enjolras just shrugged with an enigmatic frown on his face. The old version of him was back, uncaring. But when he talked, there was something.

“You're a stray, a drunk and a pessimist that shouldn't be here. But you're not a bad person.”

“I thank you anyway. Without you and Jean, I would be dead.”

Enjolras didn't say anything, but a spark lit up in his eyes and at that, Grantaire's heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mostly getting inspired by Teen Wold (season 3 is great so far, except I miss Jackson) but this one was more of a Being Human vibe. Oh well, who cares they have werewolves.


	7. Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without further do, chapter 7.

By the time the 2 men had finished talking, the sun was already setting down, a clear sign of the end of the afternoon. The rest of the pack had joined the others at the Valjean's, and more precisely in their sunny garden where they were all resting, by a bunch of scarlet hibiscus. Cosette had even brought a blanket and they all laid on it with more or less calm. Bahorel was impatiently pacing around them and Enjolras kept watching him, following his every move. Courfeyrac was at his side, his leg hitting nervously the ground in an unpredictable tempo. Even Grantaire, that looked like he had gotten back some of his old self, was still looking more somber than usual, probably due to the lack of alcohol in his system.

They were all here, the 12 of them. Marius was present, a little unsettled by the company of so many werewolves, along with Joly and the bright Musichetta. The girl had managed to get her afternoon off from the coffee-shop. 

She was a very tall woman, with olive skin and dark hair that fell down her shoulders. She always had a smile on her face, even now as she quietly reassured Joly who was looking everywhere, as if a group of bees were about to attack them. But maybe for once he was entitled to be a little neurotic. 

Javert, suspicious with reasons that the wolves would try to eavesdrop had put on loud music. Thus making it impossible to hear them, not with Beethoven blaring at ear-piercing volume. Bahorel had attempted it but he came back with a grimace on his face, as he kept holding his aching head. 

They were all waiting for the 2 men to come back to them. They didn't know what was at stake, but something inside of them dreaded the news.

Finally the 2 men came out and simply ushered them in:

“Come in” Valjean simply said with a blank face.

And they did, still unsure of what to expect. The kitchen was small, yet they found a way to fit in it. Bossuet, Joly, Musichetta and Courfeyrac sat on the counter. Marius and Cosette shared a chair, while Feuilly, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and the 2 older men took the other 5. Enjolras stayed up, facing the hunter with an intense look on his face. Bahorel stayed by the coffee machine, his foot hitting the floor impatiently. As for Grantaire, he leaned on the wall, the one close to the door just in case.

“Is it bad?” Cosette quietly asked to her father.

“It's bad.” Valjean darkly said, without going further. 

They all stayed silent, expecting.

Javert coughed, before he started to talk, going directly to the point. 

“When I came here, I didn't actually planned to find him. I'm in town for another order of business.”

Cosette visibly stiffen and Grantaire muttered something unintelligible, yet Javert carried on. 

“I've spotted a pack of alphas nearby. According to my sources, they're coming this way.”

Grantaire hissed quietly and most the pack's faces got somber significantly.

“How many?” Enjolras asked.

“Half a dozen, maybe more. They weren't exactly precise about it.”

“As if we needed this... We must be ready. Grantaire, I trust you'll help us on this one.”

The omega silently nodded. But inside his head, hope bloomed. Enjolras's first reflex was to ask for his help. Maybe he cared. At least, he valued his help. He wasn't worthless.

“Good. We'll need as much help as we can get.”

“This is burdensome” Courfeyrac sighed, “God I hate troubles between packs. It's always hard to solve. And alphas are always stubborn and prideful. “He glanced at their own alpha “No offense.”

But Enjolras just shrugged, unbothered.

“I'm confused. What about alpha packs?” Marius asked, completely but rightfully clueless.

It was a striking contrast with the werewolves, that looked grim and closed up. 

“They're the worst” Grantaire answered, deadpan. “I've never actually met one. But from what I've been told...”

“To say the least” Combeferre confirmed, “their goal is just to create chaos. Everywhere they go, they just want to decimate packs in the most cruel way they can think of.”

“Why?” Joly wondered, “why would they do such a thing?”

“For me.” Enjolras said, “they're recruiting alphas. They force them to submit and kill their pack to make them stronger. It's like...” But then he kind of lost his words.

“When an alpha kills a beta, it takes it's power, it's energy.” Javert continued.

“An alpha pack is stronger than a regular pack. They want me to kill one of you and then they expect me to take pleasure in it. After that they expect me to kill you all and join them, willingly.”

“That's... Horrible.” Jehan whined, scared.

“It is” Combeferre said, “the worst about it is how unnatural it is. Alphas aren't meant to be in packs. It's wrong and unbalanced.”

“And to kill your betas... To feel them die through the bound” the male blond murmured more to himself than to the others.

“How would we know when they'll be here?” Musichetta asked, bundled up between Bossuet and Joly, mostly for the medic's benefit. 

“Oh you'll know” Javert roughly stated, “the signs are uncanny. It's like suddenly nature becomes messed up. Flowers refuse to bloom, animals go crazy. They'll start attacking anyone or even adopt suicidal behaviors. They'll just go rabid.”

At the quick description, Bossuet blanched like he knew exactly what he was talking about.

“What?” Feuilly asked.

“I. I was attacked by a group of crows yesterday. Nothing I couldn't handle but... God those things know to bite. I had cuts everywhere and my clothes got ruined.”

“Are you okay?” Joly timidly asked, already fussing around him, looking for marks on his face and neck, “Those birds could carry diseases ! Oh the germs... Why didn't you tell us anything?”

“I... I thought it was just a usual “Bossuet move”. You know, with my luck...”

But Javert wasn't impressed by the tender scene. He had to step in.

“Don't forget that you're wolves too. If you concentrate, you'd be able to track them. Alphas are able to hide their scent, but they can get lazy, or forgetful. So keep attention to that.”

Grantaire sighed, pensive.

“There's also the mark.” He got his notepad out, along with a pen, and he started scribbling quickly.” Those guys are sick fucks so they'll mark it somewhere to show they're here. It's a way for them to say it's hunting season. According to Werewolf's politics, they'll mark this somewhere in town, so keep an eye for it.” 

He ended up showing them all the drawing, something vaguely resembling a triskele.

“Those are some of the signs” Valjean confirmed, “we need to pay attention. There would be more.”

“It's only the beginning” Javert asserted, 'but you have to get ready. As a hunter, I'm only supposed to intervene when human lives are at stake. I've tried to call more hunters, but most of them are reluctant to act if you're the only target, even if there are humans amongst you.”

“Well we don't need them” Enjolras sneered, his fists clenched, “this is pack business.” 

They started training daily in the woods, as far as possible from people. Javert was supervising them and he made it as hard as it could be. He made them run and jump to the point they were exhausted and Javert kept pushing them until they were panting on the ground. But the hardest was to hurt one another, which they found incredibly difficult. They might e healing, slower than usual, but the pain was here and none of them were masochists. 

Still, they trained. They were meant to become better, faster and stronger.

Joly had taken the habit to carry around a spray of liquid wolfsbane, making Bossuet grimace from time to time because of the whiff of smell. As for Musichetta, she wouldn't go anywhere without a taser. An electric shock was a good way to temporarily get rid off an alpha. 

Cosette and Marius were taking self-defense classes out of town. Not that she needed them but it reassured her boyfriend that she was attending with him.

And suddenly they were here. Nobody could actually spot them but their inner wolf felt it. They got nervous and restless like something was seriously wrong. But the alphas stayed hidden, their only trace being the awful atmosphere around them.

Just like Grantaire had said, the town got marked by their symbol. It happened overnight and the police had no clue on how it happened (they certainly couldn't). But the mark was there, to be seen by everyone.

The alphas had used the city hall's huge clock. It was a 19th century machinery and one of the town's pride. Imagine a 3 feet tall quadrant in granite, with black roman numbers carved in a circle. The 3 hands looked like arrows and were made of steel. 

The hands were now bent and twisted to look like a triskele and the center had been painted in black to form a triangle. The pack and Grantaire shivered every-time they passed by it so they quickly learned to avoid the main square.

The other signs got noticed too.

Feuilly got ran over by a deer while running in the woods with Jehan and Cosette. When they hit, the animal died, his neck snapping like a twig. To say the beta was shocked by it would be an exaggeration, but he was still a little upset by it. He never meant to kill the deer, that had just sped at him with crazy eyes.

Valjean found a dead rabbit at his porch. He picked it up, threw it and tried to wash the blood off with some bleach to get rid of the stench. But even with all his efforts , Cosette and Grantaire knew, as soon as they came by it. Although they never mentioned it, it got stuck into their minds. 

The most notable incident was at the Musain. Combeferre, Enjolras and a reluctant Courfeyrac were studying as if everything was normal. 

When it happened.

It started with one spider. One innocent spider, no bigger than a dot, that was climbing on Combeferre's psychology book. The owner stared at it blankly, distracted by the sounds of it's flimsy legs on the page.

“What's the main problematic of text number 6?” Courfeyrac asked, chewing on his pen dedicatedly as he stared at his book like it was written in Hebrew. 

“The one about sociopath?”

The brown haired man silently nodded. 

“Basically the question is if sociopaths have the ability to become aware of their pathologic problem or not. And if so, would it affect the way they think.”

“But is that a yes or a no? Can they be aware?”

Enjolras sighed, longly, before he had to wonder.

“Have you even read the text?”

“Yeah sure. I just don't get it.”

“The arguments are written in it, with all the examples. All you have to do is find them and write them down.”

“But it's hard!”

Enjolras sighed again, more annoyed this time and Combeferre just had to chuckle at the 2 of them. 

He lowered his eyes again to the spider. The arachnid just laid there on it's back, legs curled up in orderly fashion. 

It was dead.

Combeferre frowned. That was weird. But he swiftly turned his back to his book again. When it hit him. It was suddenly like the sounds had been brought up, becoming overwhelming. It was a faint scribbling sound bellow them, making a hell of a noise for their heighten sense of hearing. 

Combeferre scrunched his nose, lightly annoyed.

Another spider was by Enjolras's mug. Another one was on Courfeyrac's leather jacket.

The trio was now very aware of the sounds. They looked at each other, confused and on their guard. Something was happening and they could all feel it. They lowered their heads, slowly.

The noise became ruckus, brought by hundreds of them. They were crawling out of the floor, by every orifices available, with their 4 pair of legs. Spiders. Everywhere. The floor was covered with those bugs, from all shapes and sizes, crawling on the wooden floor.

Courfeyrac shuddered, strangely paralyzed, by the sight of them (he really wasn't fond of arachnids, normally he would be running away, screaming). Enjolras was looking more surprised than anything, his eyebrows risen and his hands clenched on his pen. He honestly didn't know how to react.

A girl not far from them screamed when she noticed it, quickly followed by everyone at the establishment. 

The whole Café was infested.

Needless to say, they all left the place in a hurry, not caring if they were stepping on spiders or not. Some had to be carried or tugged, like Courfeyrac that Combeferre had to push out of the door. Musichetta even had to call an ambulance to take care of a few fainters. People were horrified and scandalized. They were yelling at the employees, threatening them with lawsuits. 

Courfeyrac was traumatized. Combeferre and Enjolras tried to reason with him but he remained white as a sheet, scared out of his mind. He would never see a spider the same way again. 

The weirdest part of the incident was that before Musichetta or another manager could a pest control, the spiders were all dead, upside down. 

They all expired for no reason.

The signs were obvious. But they were still taken by surprise when the alphas actually made their move.

Courfeyrac was the first taken. They attacked him, 6 against one while he was all alone. They caught him in the cemetery. At his fucking brother's grave. To say they were revolted was an understatement. They searched for him, desperately, but no avail. The scent track just stopped roughly at the edge of the forest, meddled with the foreign smells of alphas. They just vanished.

It was on.


	8. Betas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 14th of July everyone. It's the French national holiday today!  
> ...  
> Please don't hate for me after this.

Joly woke up at exactly 1:20 in the morning, as per usual. For the past 2 weeks, he had been set like a clock, unable to sleep at this precise hour. It could be a simple consequence of stress, although he suspected it could also be one of the symptoms of hyperthyroidism or some early form of narcolepsy.

The fact of the matter was the insomnia was there, and with Bossuet and Musichetta asleep, he had to slide out out of bed to occupy himself. Laying there awake, with his 2 lovers would only make him think more. And thoughts would only lead with more beliefs he had this or that medical condition. Musichetta always said that he worried too much.

He got up. Through the darkness, he easily spotted their 3 cellphones charging on the nightstand. What brought his attention was the light they were casting, meaning they had new messages. Not exactly worried, he went to unlock his and see what it was all about.

He was grateful that he did.

_Help. Cos and I attacked by alpha girls._

_I'm lost in the woods with an alpha at my heels._

_Combeferre here. Something wrong. Come ASAP._

Oh God what a mess. He had to tell the others. They had to prepare a plan to help the others. They had to rejoin the others, but before he was able to, a muffled sound could be heard from afar.

Bossuet suddenly jumped out of bed, brown eyes turned blue and hair growing on his cheeks. He howled, startling Musichetta. Even after all these years, the shift was a terrifying thing to see, even more so when Bossuet was like that, on the verge of losing control.

Musichetta quickly stood by Joly's side, still watching the werewolf carefully. She tried to call his attention.

“Bossuet?”

“Enjolras!” he growled in return , completely obvious to his girlfriend and boyfriend.

“Enjolras!” he called again, yelling the name of his alpha.

“Bossuet calm down!” Musichetta begged in a vain attempt to contain him.

To understand the events and how they had unraveled, let's rewind a little. After fruitlessly searching for their abducted friend, Les Amis remained on their guard. One of the directives given by Enjolras had been to always stick together. No matter what happened they were to move in group so that, in case of trouble, they would be able to defend themselves.

Even if Enjolras was the first to disobey his own rule, way too busy to stay put or ask around to go places. The rest of them did try to follow it, or at least to stay at home as much as possible.

They really hadn't meant to be separated from one another, but those fuckers were smart.

Their golden alpha hadn't planned to be out by night. But after finishing his essay on antisocial behaviors, he had the displeasure of finding out that the print was out of paper. And his paper was due in the morning. Stressing out a little, he had searched the whole house for some but he couldn't find any. He had to go to the store, or else he would be in trouble.

Everyone was asleep in the house, except for Jehan that was still studying. He didn't want to be a bother so late at night, and not minding what could happen, he left and went to the closest 24/7 supermarket, figuring it would only be a quick trip.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

He was on his way there, trying mentally to recapitulate some of his lessons and remember the highlights of them, when something odd captured his eyes.

A couple was waiting at the bus station. Enjolras frowned at the weirdness of it. Everybody knew they were no buses by night. Yet here they were, standing under it. The woman, he noticed, was exceptionally tall and strong or, let's call things for what they were, extremely fat. The man was barely her height, but his build was pathetic next to hers. They clearly were from out of town.

Enjolras tentatively got within earshots of them.

“There's no more bus at this hour.” he told them, trying to help.

“Oh we know that Enjolras.”

At the mention of his name, the alpha froze.

“You see” continued the woman, purposely drawling out the words she was saying” Mr. Thénardier has taken quite the interest in you. He would like to offer you the honor of joining us.”

“I see” he half-mindlessly let out, on his guard.

“We want you.”

“Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm in the obligation of turning you down. You see, I'm quite fond of my pack.”

“For now. But once you've get a taste of power, you won't be able to stop. Being an alpha, you can't help but search for more power.”

“Yeah but no. I don't want to become a psychopath like the lot of you.”

The woman laughed hysterically.

“I see what you like about this one.

“It's not like you have a choice” Mr.Thénardier sniggered as he shifted into his wolf mane with practiced ease.

“I could always quick your asses.”

“You can try”his wife said in return, becoming a werewolf herself. And God she was ugly. He didn't know if it was because of the low light from the streetlight, because of the transformation or simply because she was morbidly obese, but she was.

2 against 1, he could do that. But not in the middle of the streets, where anyone, drunk or not, could see them.

He just sprinted away, and the 2 alphas followed.

Cosette and Marius were in their car, at approximatively a mile or 2 from home. They had had a nice afternoon, attending to the self defense class and afterwards going to the movies to watch a random chick flick that they both liked. Marius was in the middle of rambling about some stiffness, when they had to stop.

There was a car in the middle of the road. 2 girls were standing by it, looking a little distressed. They were 2 brunettes, barely out of their teens with dark skin and purple circles under their eyes.

Marius immediately grew a soft spot for them.

“We should help them.” He decided.

“You sure?”

They looked completely innocent, but Cosette had a bad feeling about them. She knew she shouldn't because they both looked thin and harmless, but still...

She felt uneasy.

“Come on Cosette.” He pleaded “they're alone on a route that's almost never used. We should help them. What's the worst that could happen?”

What was the worst that could happen indeed?

They lowered their front windows once they were in front of them.

“Do you need some help?”Marius let out with a genuine smile, swiping his hands off the steering wheel.

The 2 brunettes looked at one another swiftly.

“Oh thank God.” the older one said, displaying a truly grateful expression, “our car ran out of gas and we've been waiting for someone to pass by for half an hour.”

“You're the first one we've seen” the second one chirped.

“Couldn't you have called someone?” Cosette asked gently.

“We don't have cellphones” the first one said sheepishly.

“How is that possible?” Marius said with his eyebrows risen, looking comically clueless.

“Not everyone has money” the taller huffed, “ I 'borrowed' our parents car for the night. We just wanted to have fun. They're so gonna kill us.”

“Of course they won't” the red head reassured them “you'll just have to explain. It's no big deal.”

“And a phone wouldn't have helped anyways. The network is shit” Cosette stated as she got out of the car with her phone in hand,”maybe further down the road...”

“They're so gonna kill us when they'll find out” one of them whined.

“Yeah. They're so gonna kill us if we don't bring you over. What do you think, Eponine?”

Comprehension dawned on Cosette.

Oh no...

“I think you're right Azelma. After all, you're a beta” she growled, pointing at the blond.

“Alphas.” Cosette muttered, her eyes already glowing blue.

The 2 sisters grinned, feral.

“I'll take Blondie” the skinnier one hissed. Then, before Cosette could put away her phone, she slammed her into the nearest tree. And, as soon as the beta tried to fight back, she dislodged herself and disappeared into the woods.

“Stay here Marius” Cosette shouted to her boyfriend, before she went after her.

She had left him quite confused. Since when his girlfriend left him all alone, defenseless?

He tried to play it safe and locked the door in. A werewolf couldn't force it's way in there, right? But Eponine didn't look concerned. Which probably meant that he was wrong, like always.

“She never knows when to stop. The alpha sighed, leaning on the car where the human was still curled in, paralyzed by fear.

That's when the man noticed the gun, left purposely on the driver's seat.

It was Cosette's gun. Valjean had taught her how to use it and had gave it to her as a gift.

Cosette must have left it there in a conspicuous position, for him. Oh sweet thoughtful Cosette.

He went to grab it very slowly, his hand inching closer in a discrete way. When he actually had it, he felt a surge of relief coursing through him. Unfortunately for him, Eponine wasn't fooled.

“Don't.” she spat out, already guessing what the human was doing.

As a result, Marius clutched the gun even more closely to his chest.

“I don't want to hurt you. You're just leverage for us. But if you get me pissed, I won't hesitate in breaking in and make you regret this.”

He hesitated, but then lowered his arm.

“Good boy” And then she smashed the window with her fist, snatched the weapon out of his hand, before throwing it away in the bushes.

He whimpered and Eponine couldn't help the smirk spreading on her face.

Yet she didn't stop him when he reached for his phone. She probably couldn't care less.

Meanwhile, Jehan found himself in the same predicament. He was throwing the trash out after losing track of time in a Verlaine's poetry collection.

The bag was heavy but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. Once outside, the poet took a moment to appreciate the freshness of the night, his senses tingling at the call of nature. He would love to go for a run, to take some of the edge off. But his alpha had expressively forbid it. Too bad.

That's when he spotted them. The 2 red eyes glowing in the dark, a threatening sight to behold.

He just stared at them for a while, unsure of what to do. Should he call the others? Or should he barricade the house in a feeble attempt to keep it out? Both options sounded ridiculous. If an alpha was there, he could easily get in. There was no point in panicking for nothing.

“hello?” he called out stupidly.

That was the best he could come up with, hello?

A very tall man got out of the forest, dressed impeccably in a dark 3 piece suit. The vision was frankly odd.

And all Jehan could do was stare.

The man wasn't ugly. Far from it. It vaguely reminded him of a Richard Siken's poem. There was something raw, hurtful about the fine features and the dark of his eyes. His black hair was slicked back in orderly fashion, making him look so dandy.

Something in his mind told him to beware. He just shut it off.

“Hello.” the man said, a hint of a smirk on his lips. The whole situation seemed to amuse him at great length. “I'm Montparnasse.”

And God, that voice. It was low and broken, like tired of screaming too much. And he knew he shouldn't find that compelling, but it was.

“Jehan” he could only let out, caught between wonder and horror.

The alpha hummed, thoughtful.

“What a pretty name for a pretty boy. So, Jehan, what are you doing here, alone?”

“What do you want?” the blond countered back, not in the mood to be trifled with.

But Montparnasse wouldn't stop.

“Let's play a game.”

Jehan took a step back. He hadn't meant to show he was afraid, but there was something about the alpha... The dark-haired man grinned at his reaction.

“What. What game?”

“I'm going to count to 30, and I'm letting you run as far as you can, before I start chasing you.”

“What if I don't want to play?”

Montparnasse snickered.

“It's not like I'm giving you a choice.

“I could get inside the house. I could scream for the others.”

The alpha snorted. Looking way too sure of himself.

“You could but then I'd just rip your throat out. Which is very disappointing because I'm not in the mood for senseless killing.”

Great, he had to deal with a lycanthrope psychopath with a twisted sense of moral.

“And what will you do, if you catch me?”

“Once I catch you, I'll take my reward.”

Jehan gulped, loudly, as he saw the alpha's brown eyes turned red.

“Run little one.”

And Jehan did.

“1...2...3...”

Cosette tried to plant her claws inside the alpha's chest, but the little minx stepped back at the last second.

Azelma really hadn't choose a good day to mess with her. She kept running after the brunette, determined to hurt her. But the alpha was an evasive little thing that kept avoiding her claws and her kicks. She hadn't even manage to make her bruise, let alone break a rib or 2.

It was maddening.

“Is that all you can do?” Azelma taunted with a grin, looking as if... she was enjoying herself.

Taking her chances, Cosette threw a punch at her which landed right on her cheekbone. She fell down in a muddy hole, letting out a cry of surprise.

“That's for Courfeyrac you bitch.”

She straddled the brunette and her claws dug into the girl's biceps, blocking her. Blood was trickling down her arms but she just laughed under the pain, insanely.

“You're a monster.” Cosette declared.

The alpha suddenly flipped them off like it required no effort at all.

“You're a persistent little cunt, aren't you.” she growled, as she kept the beta from struggling.

“You're the cunt” Cosette snapped back.

“Oh I'll enjoy it so much when that alpha of yours will tear you into pieces. Unless he refuses, then I'll do it myself.”

“Enjolras will never do that and if you've touched even just a thread of Courfeyrac's hair, I'll...”

“You'll what? Azelma cut in”I can make you suffer, little one. And nobody's here to save you.”

She stood up a little, still maintaining Cosette on the ground and took her right arm in a solid grip.

“Nobody is going to hear you scream.” She said darkly. Then she snapped the beta's arm like it was a twig. And she shrieked.

It was the loud noise of something crashing on the flood that awoke Combeferre. He briefly considered that Bahorel must have hit something in the dark, but he doubted that that was it.

Someone was in the house.

He sent a quick text to everyone, carefully got up as he minded his steps and crept out of his room.

There was indeed a man in the hallway. He displayed a muscle structure that could easily rival Bahorel's, but it wasn't him. He could instantly tell by the savage smell from the stranger.

He took a tentative step back, hoping he hadn't been noticed.

But they were 2 other werewolves on the other-side, and it certainly wasn't Enjolras and Jehan.

One was very tall and wiry, in a way that looked very unhealthy. The other one was so thin he almost looked like a woman. They all seemed dirty and ragged but nonetheless threatening.

“What should we do with this one?” The womanly one hissed.

“Catch or kill, those are the orders” The thin one said.

The third one gravelly laughed.

“I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back my blows” the last one said, making his muscles jut out.

“Who cares anyway? We're not counting them.”

Combeferre was encircled and he wasn't quite sure how to get out of that one. Fortunately, it was his lucky night. He could hear Bahorel stirring awake in his room. Quick to judge, he called him out before any of the 3 alphas could react.

“Bahorel! We've got company!”

It was enough. Understanding the situation with efficient rapidity, the beta quickly got up and barreled out of his bedroom, right behind the first werewolf.

The trespassers didn't need a more obvious sign. They attacked them without hesitation, in a loud meddle of hisses and growls.

This one was going to be messy.

Okay, so maybe fighting off 2 alphas while he was alone was a bad idea, Enjolras thought as he was thrown to the ground once again. This time however, he didn't have the time to get up as he was maintained down by Mrs. Thénardier.

Werewolves were usually fit, but she mostly used her raw force and weight as a weapon. And it worked.

Her husband was looking down on him pretentiously.

“So, ready to surrender?”

“Not... Even... Close.”

Mrs. Thénardier did a moue with her terribly ugly face.

“Well, we could always kill him.”

“But I want him.” Her husband whined, “he'd be perfect. And with Montparnasse.. He'd be the perfect addition.”

“Fair enough” she harshly smashed his head against a tree root, making Enjolras see stars. She then yelled loudly in his ear:

“Yield!”

But he wouldn't budge. He could never kill one of his own. He'd rather die.

Instead, Enjolras howled, helplessly calling his betas, anyone, for help.

For anything really. He was just exhausted.

On the outskirts of town, in the Valjean's house, an almost full bottle of whiskey fell on the floor. But Grantaire didn't care. His blood froze inside of him, after he heard the desperate howl of a werewolf inside of the woods. It was a call for help.

“Enjolras.” he whispered, fear already gripping his insides.

He didn't even had time to think that he was already by the window, running towards the howl. He had to get to him before it was too late.

And Jehan wasn't doing so good by himself. He was pretty sure he had managed to lost himself in the woods, even though he had spent his entire childhood in them. And he was scared. Scratch that, he was terrified. For him, every sound, every twitch had become the alpha chasing him down. This was definitely a game for Montparnasse.

The most unnerving part was that the alpha kept singing that French song that completely fitted the situation, his voice more or less close to him in such a way he couldn't tell where it came from.

_“Promenons nous dans les bois_

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas_

_Si le loupy était, il nous mangerait_

_Mais comme il n'y est pas il nous mangeras pas.”_

It made Jehan want to scream at him, to insult him or to beg for it to stop.

It was just stress, he kept reminding himself, and yet the emotion was the only thing animating him. He was so tired of this nightmare.

And finally when he jumped him, Jehan didn't have time to react. But even if it had been the case, he wouldn't have fought back. He was so tired.

The man was clearly stronger than him and used it by almost crushing Jehan to the ground. Montparnasse adjusted his grip on the poet, straddling him in a position that was vaguely sexual.

“Gotcha” the alpha purred, eying him like he was a piece of candy.

He was screwed.

At the den, the fight between Combeferre, Bahorel and the alphas ended up embarrassingly fast. Once Bahorel had been knocked out by the bigger one, Combeferre knew perfectly well it was fruitless to continue to fight. They were 3 against 1 and they were alphas, beings a lot more stronger than his puny self.

Listening to reason, he gave up quite swiftly.

Yet it didn't avoid him being knocked out.

As for Enjolras, he was pretty sure the next hit on his head would knock him out. It hurt like hell and felt quite nauseous, which was never a good sign.

He was actually quite surprised when he wasn't the one who let out the next cry of pain. It was Mr.Thénardier after he received a quite effective slash at the leg, cutting his tendon in half. He fell in a grunt of pain, as Enjolras's savior lifted himself up to take care of the wife.

The werewolf jumped, trying to push the fat woman off of Enjolras, barely able to dislodge her with his lighter frame. But with a well-placed kick from the blond, Enjolras finally managed to free himself from her.

Using the last of his forces, Enjolras crawled backwards, as further from the 3 of them as he could. That was when he recognized the mop of black hair. And God, Enjolras had never been more happy to see Grantaire.

The werewolf kicked Mrs. Thénardier quite strongly but she wouldn't budge. As a counter attack, she just barreled into him, making him flew away several inches from her. He landed at mere inches of Enjolras in a loud bam.

“Grantaire!” The blond shouted, deeply worried.

But Grantaire just groaned slightly, before crouching up without too much difficulty. During that time, Mr.Thénardier had managed to heal and he was now facing the 2 of them with his wife.

From where he was, Enjolras could easily hear the menacing growl of the werewolf. He was pissed. And when Grantaire turned his head toward him, eying at him.

His eyes shown blue. Not yellow, like an omega, but a deep blue, not far from his usual shade. They were the eyes of a beta.

His hear sunk heavily in his chest.

His beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The french nursery rhyme is genuine.


	9. The unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more late than usual, sorry about that. But this chapter is longer. And I've been working on another AU set in the Game of Thrones universe.

Feuilly woke up startled by the fervent sound of someone knocking on his door. A quick peek confirmed to him that it was still nighttime (2h30 according to his alarm clock) and he groaned in despair, hiding his head under his pillow wondering since when people had forgotten about etiquette. Because you have to be rude and at least a little fucked up to knock at someone's door at this god forsaken hour of the night.

Seeing the knocks not receding, he reluctantly pushed back the covers and went down to investigate. The person felt familiar like one of his but it still wasn't changing the fact that it was 2 am and that werewolf or not, he needed his beauty sleep.

He opened the door roughly, almost tearing it from it's hinges to find Joly, barely dressed up and keeping it together with some difficulty. and he didn't waste to yell at him:

''What the hell you were doing?" 

''Shut up my parents are asleep.'' Feuilly hissed pointing upstairs.

''How can you sleep through everything that happened?"

"What do you mean?" Feuilly asked, looking weirdly at the human.

''How could you... Haven't you heard Enjolras's call? What's wrong with you?"

''I was asleep. Like any normal human being! Now could you just update me on what the heck is happening?"

Joly sighed, his anger clearly deflating and he announced:

''Get your clothes and hurry up. We've go to go to the Valjean's. Musichetta is already there. Bossuet went ahead in search of Enjolras. Seriously man, you missed a lot.''

A lot indeed.

Through nausea and vagues of pain, Cosette could definitely feel that someone was dragging her by her good arm. The other was sensitively painful, as it was slowly trying to out itself back in place. The healing process was excruciating and tiring. 

She didn't remember how it broke in the first place. She had trouble recalling how she ended up there and who was moving her, her vision blurry and her sense of smell conflicted by all that happening. Blood, dirt and cone-pines filled her nostrils, flaring everything inside of her. She needed to remember. What was she...

She fell back into unconsciousness.

Enjolras whined helplessly as the she-wolf slammed him against another tree. He retaliated by throwing his arm around, slashing her at the shoulder. She howled in pain before viciously throwing at the feet of the tree, staggering backwards after the inflicted wound. She was covered in blood: some was hers but not only. 

The blond couldn't help the grimace adorning his face as the more or less deep cuts on his skin tried to reabsorb themselves. From where he was he could see that Grantaire wasn't doing better. He had a large cut on his forehead, covering the rest of his face in blood and troubling his vision. He was limping too but Enjolras didn't think anything was broken. that didn't lower his concern. However his hands were quite full at the moment. 

Grantaire avoided another one of Mr. Thénardier blows, then a kick meant for his shin. Then he countered back, throwing his arm right into the lanky man's chest. His claws easily cut through flesh and muscles, rasping painfully against the ribs.

the alpha fell, holding himself on his hands and knees with obvious difficulty. when he sucked out air, he was also coughing blood.

Enjolras was quickly brought back to reality as Mrs. Thénardier tried to charge into him the same way a bull would. The blond would have been hit, hadn't it be for Bossuet's surprising arrival. 

The beta gilded as an entrance, landing directly into the fat woman. For once, his bad luck served him right, saving his alpha from a few broken bones.

Grantaire looked at Bossuet with amazement, as if he was Santa Claus coming to town.

''Reinforcements are coming.'' Bossuet panted, brandishing his lit up cellphone set on GPS. And he immediately went on to take care of Mr. Thénardier, that had recuperate extendedly fast.

''Thank god'' Enjolras moaned as he ducked Mrs. Thénardier throwing herself at him again. Grantaire punched her from behind, resulting in her wailing. Unfortunately it wasn't strong enough to make her dizzy, and she head-butted him from behind and found himself down on the soil, not moving.

''R!" Enjolras shouted, fear gripping his insides.

''I'm okay.'' He groaned, moving his head to test the pain and how bearable it was. Enjolras couldn't go at his side, throughly occupied with the female alpha. ''Coming in a minute''.He added with a whine.

Enjolras struggled holding Mrs. Thénardier out of his reach with the sheer force of his arms.

''Well you better hurry.'' He muttered.

''On it sir.'' Grantaire mocked as he jumped on his feet. And the fact he didn't stagger was definitely a plus for him.

There was nothing more annoying than a talkative Marius, Eponine learned at her expense. The redhead was probably the noisiest thing in the world.

''...I'm trying to understand. I mean, I haven't known about werewolves for long, but it has to be annoying sometimes. Like do you get fleas? Because I used to get the hell of a lice case when I was a kid. And fleas must be a pain. and the flu? Do you get the flu. I mean my mate Bossuet sneezes all the time and he's like... Like you and like, Can you get allergic to werewolves? Because some people get these rashes around dogs and they always make me a little scared so...''

If you see what it was like.

Marius Pontmercy was probably one of the most infuriating thing in the world. Because when he started talking , nothing seemed possible to stop him.

The boy was cute. On any other day, she would probably have hit on him, ignoring the strong marking scent of the female werewolf on him. He was a very cute red head, with freckles and mole covering his nose, cheeks and going down on his neck. He was lean but not so much as too be considered delicate. 

He really was a fine specimen. Even his voice was lovely. If only he could control the debit of his words pouring out.

''...Not that I mind. You seem to be a very nice person. Maybe in another life we could have been friends. It's not like i have prejudice against lycantrophs or something. most of my friends are werewolves so what's more to the list? Anyway and you're also kind of hot... Please don't take any offense in that. But it's true! And god I'm babbling aren't I? It's a family trait. My cousin's like and he has one of those unpronounceable names....”

Eponine just stared at him as if he was insane. Part of her was glad Marius wasn't a werewolf, or else he would have heard her heart skip a beat. The worst about it was that the human's comments were genuine. He wasn't lying.

That man had to be insane. Or completely clueless.

Her heart swoon and her mind argued. This was ridiculous. She shouldn't be into this... This human.   
But since when did she ever listen to reason anyway?

''Shut up and go.'' She moaned loudly. She felt tired of his speech and of her envy to shut him up with her tongue.

''What?" Marius could only uttered.

''Just go'' She gritted out, taking a step back into the shadows.

''What?"

''Don't make say it again.''

And Marius swiftly started up the car sped away from the alpha before she changed her mind.

Courfeyrac was awake. He had been for the past couples of days, seeking the slightest of flaws inside the room he was trapped in. Unfortunately, none of them where exploitable for his escape.

Courfeyrac was standing inside of his cell, examining every inch of the place with meticulousness.   
Truth was, Courfeyrac hated doing nothing. Even at home he always had to move, do something as if only action could wear out the amount of energy he had. usually he would fall asleep on the limit of exhaustion and never before. He simply couldn't. So to find himself this situation, locked away in a tiny room in which he had barely enough space to walk.... He was bored to tears.

He really hated being left out of the action like that.

He had been weak. He had seen the wolves and hadn't been prepared for them. He could never had beaten them anyways. But it had been almost impossible to do so when he realized that the werewolves attacking him were part of his own family.

Courfeyrac would admit but, he had hesitated upon seeing Azelma and Eponine and the 2 wolves had taken it as an opportunity to strike, rendering helpless. 

They were his sisters...

He should have attacked, regardless of their family bond, but Courfeyrac was weak.

As a result he was there, trapped six feet under in what looked like a anti nuclear shelter.

The young beta was still in the middle of his musing, when the upstairs door slammed loudly, making the edifice tremble to it's foundation. Carefully listening to the muffled sounds from upstairs, Courfeyrac waited patiently as they walked through the room and open the hatch. He already tried to climb the ladder and jump on one of his guards, but he just had been caught and pushed back into the hole. The fall had hurt and his muscles were still sore from it.

Courfeyrac blinked, his eyes attacked by the sudden flow of light.

''We've got company for you.'' One of the alphas sniggered.

2 unconscious persons were thrown inside: Combeferre and Bahorel.

He immediately went to their side, checking if they were alright. He sighed in relief. They had no major injuries and Bahorel even groaned as he poked at his side, sign that he would probably soon be conscious. The same went for Combeferre, who's eyes fluttered several time. They were okay.

Unfortunately he still had no idea on how to get out of here.

Montparnasse never considered himself as a demanding person. Mostly because he never wanted a lot. He liked to dress well, that was a given. his suits were expansive and he'd probably rip an arm out of someone if said person were to dirty or torn his clothes. 

He wasn't very ambitious either. Anything that would satisfy his need for violence and murder could satisfy him. Which was why he joined the pack. He didn't like to be ordered around, that was for certain, but the others alphas didn't expect much from him anyways. He was there by choice and because it suited him.

But when he did find something to his taste, he intended on keeping it. And Jehan was a tasteful prize. A man barely out of adulthood with blue eyes wide and deliciously expressive and golden hair that made him look like a girl. He was the epitome of androgenicity and tasteful beauty. Although he did dressed like he came out of a thrift shop but after all, nobody was perfect.

Montparnasse really liked Jehan and there was no one that could take the werewolf from him.

The boy didn't fret as he was guided toward their den. It was an old bunker built during the Cold War, at a time where everyone feared the atomic bomb. It had been abandoned then taken by the Thénardier years ago. It was now a temporary den when they came in the area. At least it was secure.

Jehan meekly let himself be led to the den, understanding the foolishness of trying to flee.

The shelter was hidden underneath of what used to be a hunter's cabin, all made in wood that had rot with time and humidity.

He made his entry with class, flinging the door open like he own the place. Babet, Gueulemer and Claquesous were waiting for him inside, casually sitting on the floor while sipping some cheap vodka. Montparnasse couldn't help his lips curling in distaste. 

''Montparnasse!" Claquesous greeted him in a loud voice. ''I see you've successfully brought your pup.'' He added, noticing Jehan's small frame behind the tall an lithe alpha.

''And what a beautiful one.'' Raved Babet.

Montparnasse just shrugged. He had a job to do and he did it. It was as simple as that.

''I assume you've brought yours.. Or else you shouldn't be celebrating.''

''Do not worry my friend.'' Claquesous reassured while making a clap in his back. Montparnasse visibly stiffen. He loathed physical contact.'' They're all down the hatch. But let's see this one more closely. We should be having fun.''

''He's a lot prettier than the ones we've got.'' Confirmed Babet.” And a scratch or 2 shouldn't disfigure him.''

''What are you talking about?"

''Come on, a pup like this one should be taken care if a little. We should enjoy him a little.''

“I don't think so.'' Montparnasse spat back, taking a protective step backwards to place himself in front of Jehan.

''Come on'' Babet tried getting closer and closer by the minute.'' Just for a while. We won't hurt him... Much'' And Jehan shivered.

''He's mine'' Montparnasse admonished still going back. He was getting closer and closer to Jehan as the 3 alphas loomed over them, threateningly.

''2 against 1 Montparnasse. Don't be stupid and make us take him from you by force. Thénardier wouldn't appreciate it. And besides he's just a beta.''

Montparnasse just smiled, in a way it didn't reach his eyes. He took another step back, crowding Jehan a little and discreetly toke his hand. The blond could definitely a key being passed into his fingers. And he could only stare at Montparnasse, that just huffed away his expression of confusion and amazement.

''Don't leave me hanging little one'' He whispered and Jehan instinctively nodded, making Montparnasse's mouth irked upwards.

He then turned around and shifted completely into a lithe black wolf with a shinning mane. 

Jehan watched it with pure surprise. To shift like this was extremely rare. only alphas could do this, and very few had the patience and skill to perfect it. It required a lot of self control. And Montparnasse could do it.

The wolf, almost as big as a horse, snarled at Jehan, Notifying him to go. Which he did in a hurry, going down the stairs as he could, while Gueulemer slammed roughly into the wolf. 

And Jehan ran. He ran to the only other room inside, barely tripping on a plank peeking out from the floor. 

That room was significantly smaller than the first one but mostly occupied by the huge metal trapdoor. The hatch was an old thing, covered in rust and and dust but it was still practical. A big metal lock was keeping shut and the werewolf didn't hesitate in opening it.

The metal bars of the ladder were in the same state as the hatch, old and redden by years of humidity. 

He leaned over the hatch, trying to decipher anything through the darkness.

''Courfeyrac?" Jehan called out.

Only silence met his call... Until a hesitant voice let out: ''Jehan? Is that really you?"

''Yes. Are you okay? Can you get out?"

''...How do we know it's really you?" Another voice spoked up.

Bahorel, Jehan noted. then he frowned. those guys were really dense sometimes.

''Use your nose.'' Said a third voice. 

Combeferre.

''It's him. I'm sure of it. Now you 2 can do whatever you want, but I'm going up that ladder and join my friend.”

And he did. For a while, you could only hear the clanking sound of feet and arms on metal, until Combeferre finally emerged, a black eye adorning his face.

''Wow what happened to you?"

''Alphas.'' And that's when Jehan noticed the 2 others had in the end followed Combeferre.

''Courfeyrac!" The blond cried out, giving the brown-haired man a tight hug that he returned eagerly.

''And me?" Bahorel pouted.

''Oh come here.'' Courfeyrac said, bringing the burly man and a reluctant Combeferre into a hug.

''We can't stay here...'' Combeferre stated, practical as usual, as he looked at the door. in the other room, the sounds of fighting could be heard and none of them wanted to participate in it.

Bahorel broke the glass with his elbow and stepped across the frame, swiftly followed by the 3 others. Outside the moon and stars were lit up, staring down at them as they made their way in the direction of the forest. It's only when they reached the border that Jehan stopped himself, nervously looking behind.

''What about Montparnasse?" He asked, listening closely to the fight that was occurring between the 4 alphas.

''Who?”

''The alpha! The one who gave me the key! We have to go back to help him!"

The 3 others stared at each other with uncertainty. None of them wanted to get back in there. And for what? To save one of the alphas that had tried to abduct them. It was unthinkable. 

Combeferre tried to use reason with him. Jehan was a poet and a romantic, but that didn't mean he couldn't swayed by reason. 

Or so he thought.

“Jehan. We can't help him. He's an alpha and a murderer. He's... He's one of them.”

''I don't care. I promised I would come back for him. He betrayed his pack for us.''

''He's dangerous man.'' Courfeyrac chirped in, looking at the house with anxiety. He was scared that at any moment one of the alphas would hurtle in to catch them again. He certainly didn't want to be imprisoned once more.

''He's still one of them.'' Combeferre tried carefully. But it was no use. Jehan's mind was set.

''I'm staying.'' The blond asserted, before turning around, running inside the house.

''Jehan!" Courfeyrac tried to call with his arms in the air, but the door slammed close and the beta was already inside.

''What the hell, man?" Courfeyrac blurted out and his limbs still dangling in the air.

''How troublesome.'' Sighed Combeferre, before following him back in.

''Combeferre'' Bahorel shouted before doing the same as them.

Courfeyrac stayed for a moment on his own, watching his friends with genuine surprise. A commotion could be heard from outside and he discerned Bahorel's howl and the crashing of a chair.

''Why do I follow these guys?" Courfeyrac wondered aloud.

And he reluctantly joined them inside.

It was the sharp pain of her arm finally setting back in place that awoke Cosette. Suddenly everything was clear, from her vision of the moon from afar, framed by pines and oaks, to the smell of blood, her blood. It was still painful, after all she was being dragged, stones, twigs and tree roots hitting and scratching her. but she felt good. conscious, alert.

Either Azelma was blind and deaf, which was absurd for a werewolf, or she was thinking of something else than the state of her beta. Either way, cos took advantage of it. After having tested her arm, she gripped at the hand on her wrist and, using the alpha's surprise, she pulled, making the 2 of them tumble on the ground.

''What the..." The brunette exclaimed but Cosette silenced her by hitting her in the face. Blood flew a little everywhere and the blond struck again mercilessly.

''That's for ruining my date'' She growled.

''Ah!" She cried out, before seizing her chance and biting the girl down at her throat.

''50 feet to the left.'' Musichetta stated as she gripped strongly on the handle of the car, trying to keep herself upright through the bumps and hollows of the road. She was inside Javert's jeep, a sturdy dark thing, and her eyes were glued to her phone as she tracked Bossuet's own phone for direction.

''I think I'm going to be sick'' Joly moaned at her side, looking shades greener as the minutes passes.

''If you throw up in my car you'll clean it up on your own.'' Javert growled at the driver's seat, making sure the jeep wouldn't tumble in such an unpractical route and yet managing to make the car run at a swift speed.

''Maybe you should slow down.'' Valjean commented at his right.

''20 feet to the left.'' Continued Musichetta.

''We're almost there so no I won't slow down.''

''What's the point of arriving there fast if it's in a car accident?" Joly squeaked almost hysterically.

''Shut up.''

The car suddenly bolted in the clearing in a concerto of disturbing lights and sounds, confusing the werewolf in it for a moment. It was Enjolras and Grantaire against a very fat woman and Bossuet fighting a lean but ugly man. 

Javert didn't pause. He stopped the car, leaving it ignite and barged out of the car, his gun drew out, pointing at the male.

It snarled, crouching to leaped on him but Javert was a quick shot. A bullet lodged itself in his head before he could jump.

''Are you alright kids?" Valjean precociously asked as he got out of the car, quickly followed by Musichetta and Joly.

''It could be better'' Enjolras stated as he started walking around Mrs. Thénardier. Bossuet, Grantaire and him were circling the woman, ready to strike at any threatening movement of the fat woman.

''Joly... Could you take a ...Look at Enjolras?" Grantaire wheezed.

''I'm fine.'' the blond retorted snappily. ''You however...''

''I'm not the priority Apollo. Let the doctor judge that.'' he said patiently.''Besides the professionals are here.''

The 2 older men pointed the remaining alpha with their loaded guns, not daring to let her out of their sight. Holding a flashlight, Joly made Enjolras sit down, carefully examining his head and the most severe wounds he had received.

''How are we?'' He asked the medic. 

''Everyone is up. Cosette and Marius got attacked out of town so Feuilly left to track them. '' he moved the blond's head, discarding the hair to see the damage. Enjolras winced but let himself being manhandle''Jehan was taken. At least i think or else he would have replied. The same goes for Combeferre and Bahorel. But if they're all going to the same place, I reckon they would be fine. They're resourceful, those guys.'' He pulled at the sleeve, examining the healing wounds with clinical precision. ''This all looks bad. I hope you didn't miss your thetanic shot.''

Musichetta laughed.

''You worry too much. I'm sure he's fine. So is Marius. He's going back to town with Feuilly. Still no news from cos though.''

''...My daughter...'' Started Valjean.

''She's good. I think.'' Enjolras said ''If she was dying I would have felt it. Maybe she's with Courfeyrac and the others.''

''They're all going to die.'' Mrs. Thénardier laughed, still sarcastic even when she was outlined. ''If I die, all my alphas will unleash and avenge me.''

''Give up'' Valjean demanded, still not lowering his gun.

''Never'' she sneered, feinting a forward attack. but Bossuet and Grantaire were there, blocking her from going anywhere. 

''I will destroy you!''

''We'll see about that.''

And Javert coldly pulled the trigger. Blood spattered everywhere, trickling down grass and leave scattered on the ground.

Valjean stared at Javert in shock.

''The code...''

''She's an alpha.'' Javert retorted.''She would never have surrender. I know you always see the good in people, Valjean, but some people cannot be saved. And certainly not this lot.''

He nudged the corpse with his feet to make sure she was dead, but the hole in her skull was obviously fatal.

Grantaire smiled breathlessly, and finally let himself fall on the ground without any grace whatsoever. He stayed like that for a while, his eyes closed, until Musichetta had to ask:

''Are you okay r?"

''Yeah yeah... Just let me rest here for a while...''

It was over.

Eponine had to lean against a tree as she felt a pang of pain deep inside of her, swiftly followed by another. It was over, she thought blankly. Her parents were dead.

She really couldn't say how she felt. She wasn't close from her parents and even less from her mother. They acted more like their children were their subordinate than actual family. It was always planning and scheming that most of the time ended up with failure or multiple deaths. If they ever felt the slightest sympathy and love towards their children, they never showed it.

But it was still her parents. The people that raised her, the people she followed all of her life.

It left a hole inside of her. 

Eponine resumed with her walking, until she found her sister and the little wolf girl into what could only be called a cat fight. The 2 girls were laying on soil, covered in dirt, blood and scratches more or less preoccupying.

They both looked tired and on the border of excretion, but neither of them wanted to back down.  
None of the 2 seemed to be aware of Eponine's arrival, and the alpha, growing wearing of their pointless struggle roughly tugged her sister off of the blond, cruelly holding her by by the hair.

''That's enough Azelma.'' 

''Never'' She screeched.

''But it is. Haven't you felt it? Our parents are dead.''

''And so? No matter what happens, I'll do the deed until it's done. And if not, we'll just kill them all.''

''Why would we do that?"

''For revenge! What else? Let's kill that pathetic lot and go on our way. Just like always.''

Azelma started scratching her legs to set herself free, but Eponine wouldn't budge. She hissed, but if anything, she just pulled tighter.

''Just go! '' Eponine commanded to Cosette.'' Your boy went back to town. ''

''What are you going to do?" Cosette cautiously asked, yet visibly eager to leave.

''I've got family business to deal with.''

The blond hesitated for no valid reason. This wasn't her problem. She shouldn't get involved. And yet she felt concerned.

''What are you going to do?'' She reiterated. 

''What do you think?"

''You wouldn't dare do that to your own sister.'' Azelma cried out'' If you kill me you'll have no one!"

''I can't let you do this.'' Cosette insisted.

''You're not the boss of me.''

''I can't let you do this.'' She repeated. ''You're not a bad person Eponine. Don't lower yourself to their level. Please.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in my Game of Thrones AU, here's the first paragraph as a sneak peak:
> 
> If you dared call Enjolras a true Lannister, he would probably punch you in the face. Or kick you in the groin, depending on his mood. This was a fact that had been demonstrated several times. Because Enjolras Hill may have a master of his emotions, but if there was something that brought the bastard more than anything, it was to remind him of his origins.


	10. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up. The next chapter will probably be the last. Enjoy

" I guess that settles that." Montparnasse said with a lopsided grin, wiping sole of the blood off his chin. He then spat, trying to elude some of the taste out. He really hoped they weren't chunks of flesh caught in his teeth again.

The others can only stare slightly astonished and frankly a little frighten by him. Then again, seeing the state of where they were and how they looked like, it was understandable.

The room was such a mess. Blood and gore painted the walls in a way that could be considered as artful, as long as one wasn't aware of the nature of the material. Here and there limbs lied on the floor. Those alphas really didn't stand a chance. They had been decimated.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Courfeyrac moaned.

"Let's get you out of here." Bahorel ordered" Combeferre, Jehan, you coming?"

They all complied, Jehan a little hesitant but Montparnasse pushed him forward.

This lot wasn't that bad, he silently admitted to himself. They had only helped while he gave the decisive blow, taking the powers of his so-called ex companions. But their intervention had definitely turned the fate of the battle. Without them, he would have died, no matter how pathetic this sounded.

Montparnasse felt stronger. Like shit, that was a given, but still tougher than before. Once he would have fully recuperated...

He insisted again on making Jehan go with them.

“Go. They're probably out there plotting my demise." he joked, sending the blond a playful wink to calm him a little bit. And when he was all alone he started to salvage the little he had that was salvageable or of value, still amused by his joke.

Little did he he know it was the case.

Feuilly ran by the road, hidden by the edge of the woods, wind lashing onto his face. Every-time a car passed by, which was rare enough, he briefly stopped to hear the heartbeat of the drivers, or tried to catch a scent or do his best to recognize the color of the cars. Anything really to find Marius.

So when he spotted the grey Prius, he was pretty sure it was the redhead. Also the car was speeding way over the limit, which comforted him in the assurance that it was him.

Thinking quickly, he assumed that his best way to get to him was to jump on the roof of the car. Intercepting it from the front would hurt a lot, and would also risk the human's life. The doors were probably locked, so it was no use to try.

Taking an encouraging breath in he then ran quickly on the asphalt to catch up with the car. The run-up was enough to land him,where he wanted, his landing provoking a loud thump that startled the driver. The car swayed a bit, as Marius braked as heavily as he could. Feuilly had to hold on the roof rack not to be overthrown of the vehicle, yelping loudly.

As soon as the car stopped, Feuilly jumped off of it.

Marius stared at him with crazed eyes, his joints tighten to an extreme. He almost jumped at the sight of the werewolf, trembling slightly as he lowered the window to talk to him.

"Oh my fucking God" He yelled. And that was a shock because Marius never swore. "I thought you were her. What the hell, Feuilly?"

"I needed to stop you. To show you I was there."

"And you couldn't just... I don't know, call me on my cell or something?"

"... I didn't think of it."

"For he love of God... Feuilly, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hm... Sorry?“ The beta briefly paused, taking in a little of their surroundings, before he asked:

"Where's Cosette?"

“Oh, I... It's- I just... I don't know exactly but.” Marius was stuttering, badly, and he was making little sense. The beta patiently took him by the shoulders to help him focus.

Once it was done, he had finally understood the main point.

“You should go get her.”

But Valjean had been insistent.

“I can't. What if they come back? You,can't defend yourself. I'm bringing you back to town. Start the car."

Marius did, while he proceeded in informing Musichetta with a text.

The argument must have been going on for at least 20 minutes. But neither Eponine or Cosette wouldn't back down. It was blond versus brunette, murder versus redemption, alpha versus beta.

Cosette was about to explain once again why she shouldn't do this, her patience running very thin when:

"...What do you think you're doing?" She asked, turning to Azelma that was trying to sneak by as quietly as possible. Eponine must have dropped her hold at some point, not thinking her sister would be foolish enough as to try to sneak out. Not a chance.

The youngest sister tried to break a run for it, but it was useless. Eponine caught her in a couple of strides, before slamming her head on the ground. And just like that she was rendered unconscious.

At least she wasn't dead, Cosette thought.

“Seriously I know you're part of a homicidal pack and all but there has to be some limits to it. She's you're sister.”

"You don't understand. You can't understand. I'm an alpha. It has to be done."

"And I beg you to reconsider. Or else I'll have to stand against you."

Eponine bitterly sniggered. She looked so tired on the moment, with dark marks circling her eyes and a faded glow on her skin.

"You don't understand... Everything that has happened... It's all their fault."

Cosette looked at her expectantly, waiting for the story to follow. Below them Azelma moaned, still unconscious.

Seeing how unresponding Eponine was, the blond pushed forward.

"Come on, you're not going to leave me hanging like that. You say you have reasons. So talk."

The brunette sighed and he posture got less defensive yet no less tensed.

"Do you remember me?"

"Why? Should I?"

"Think a little, Cosette. It wasn't so long ago after all. You remember Courfeyrac well enough, so why not me, Azelma... Our parents."

And it came to Cosette in a flash. The remembrance of that out-casted family in there pack that avoided meddling with them as much as possible. She recalled the woman that used to babysit her when she was 6. The little girl never liked her, or the boyish brunette that used to make her eat dirt. That was Eponine, she realized now.

"The Jondrette.”

Eponine smiled edgily.

"Bingo. And do you remember when we left?"

"After the curse."

"Yes. And don't you think that was odd? None of you ever thought that maybe all of that was all linked?"

Eponine paused. Her eyes were glassy and lost in nothingness. From afar the sounds of crickets singing could be heard. The air was heavy and suffocating under the trees.

"My mother always wanted to be an alpha. She despised Enjolras senior. But she knew she would never win against him. So when a witch came along... It was the perfect opportunity. She convinced the watch that the pack was a threat so that she would curse it. She thought that once Enjolras's family died, she would be the one to be an alpha. Unfortunately my mother wasn't the smartest and she didn't think one of us would ever be touched..."

"Gavroche."

"Yes. Gavroche. She didn't even seemed bothered by it. Courfeyrac wasn't even aware of the plan. It destroyed him. And when Enjolras senior died as he went against the witch and ended it all, she just decided that she would become an alpha in another way. She could have killed Enjolras, but what was the point, with the pack decimated. So we left" She let out a dry sob" Without Courfeyrac." 

The alpha girl looked lost, alone, as if trying to,convince herself of what she saying. Maybe there was a chance to convince her, as her resolve fainted.

"I know you're angry. But Azelma is innocent and-"

"It was her fault!" Eponine exploded, tears menacing to stream down her face. "She's the one that contacted the witch. She was 12, Goddammit. What kind of child thinks of such things at that age? And I never... I couldn't do anything but follow that fucked up family of mine, unable to deal with it... Until now."

She wiped her eyes and all the traces of wetness. A glint of determination appeared in her eyes and just like that she was back to herself.

"I have to do this."

" And I can't let you. I understand but revenge isn't the answer."

She really did. Her mother died of that curse too. But Valjean had taught he otherwise.

She couldn't let this happen.

Montparnasse was zipping up his dark Gladstone bag when he suddenly raised his head, listening to the guys outside. He had to stifle a laugh when he became aware that his previous assumption was true. The betas were indeed thinking about him and more precisely what to do with him. 

They were children, he mused, amused. He could probably beat them. After all those morons hadn't realize they were still within earshot.

He hoisted his bag while still listening to them bickering mindlessly. This was tremendously fun. And flattering, hearing that the pretty one was defending him so fiercely.

"I say we refer to Enjolras." The one with wavy hair said. Courfeyrac was it?

"And I say we vote." The one with glasses retorted. At least he supposed it was him.

"Hell yeah."

"But not here. We should do this all of us together. So let's bring him back to the den..."

"Wow wow, to the den? Isn't that dangerous?" Courfeyrac asked.

"It's not like he doesn't know where it is" Jehan tried to explain"that's where he picked me up in the first place."

"Yeah but it's our home. I'm not comfortable with him hanging there."

"Guys..." Began the one with glasses.

"No Combeferre. I just can't stand those sick fucks. You didn't hear them talk about us..."

"Guys..."

"He's different" Jehan countered back. "He saved my life..."

"Because he thinks you're a treat or something, not because he cares about you. I saw the way he looks at you, Jehan, and that's just plain creepy."

"...You do realize he can hear everything, right?" The smart one interrupted, making all of them shut up.

And this time, Montparnasse couldn't help himself. He laughed, loudly and open-heartedly.

"Let's just bring him back to the den." Courfeyrac grumbled, throughly defeated.

The first thing Grantaire did after he stepped into Enjolras's house was to lie down on their dark leather couch, careless of the blood wetting him. He hoped the others wouldn't mind for he was exhausted. And hurt. He longed for a bottle of heavy booze, but wouldn't allow himself to get himself drunk with the situation in hand, in the pack's house to top,it off.

However through the ache and the tiredness, all he could focus on was Enjolras's presence in his bedroom and the steady drumming of his heartbeat. The man was still being treated upstairs by Joly, despite his vivid protestations. 

He could hear Marius talking to Valjean and Javert in the kitchen, alternating between ranting about what had happened to him and hysterically voicing his fears for Cosette. The 2 older men were considering taking a quick break to allow all of them to restore themselves a little, before sending a search party.

Feuilly had fell asleep on a couch in the library, unharmed or so tired after that night. Musichetta and Bossuet were curled up in a bed upstairs, probably Jehan's, whispering sweet nothings to one another. As for the others, they had called earlier to say they were coming home. Still no news from Cosette though.

And yet, Grantaire could only think of Enjolras.

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. It was like a link had formed between them. It couldn't be an actual bond. Or else Enjolras wouldn't act like such a... Like nothing had changed at all.

Yet Grantaire had felt the change, the subtle shift of passing from omega to beta. It was like he wasn't alone anymore, like he had a family again.

He was a beta...

He didn't know if it was a mistake or maybe it was true and Enjolras would only reject him later (the simple thought terrified him). 

He knew one thing for certain: an alpha and a omega had to both want it to make the change of status happen. It was an unspoken acceptance from both side.

However it didn't stop the blond's overwhelming presence in his head.

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted his musing. Lifting his head, Grantaire had the pleasure of seeing Courfeyrac striding inside, followed by Combeferre, Bahorel, Jehan and mysterious gentleman. There were no other words to describe him, although haughty prick seemed to fit too.

“Everyone alright?“ he called out from the couch. “Did anyone became an alpha tonight?”

“Shut up” Courfeyrac groaned definitely sulking.“I'm going to take a shower. I can't stand the stench if gore anymore.”

“We all do” Jehan confirmed, before curling his nose distastefully“ Grantaire, don't you want to to take one too?”

“Nah I'm good” The dark-haired man answered, growing complacent on the oh so comfortable couch.

“Really?Because you're starting to smell like...”

“Like death.” Combeferre finished.

“I think it's lovely.” Intervened the nameless man.

“Oh you freak...” Courfeyrac started.

“Courfeyrac!” Jehan stopped, disapproving of his words and tone. Instead he turned to Grantaire. “R meet Montparnasse. He's ... Well he's an unexpected ally.”

“Weren't we supposed to kill the alphas?“

“Exactly“ Courfeyrac said. “Now if you don't mind I'll let you speak of the matter while I clean up.”

“It will take more than a shower to accomplish that.” Montparnasse sneered.

“Montparnasse!” Jehan called out, slightly offended. “Stop it you 2. You're acting like a bunch a 6 years old.”

Courfeyrac bit back a retaliation and went upstairs.”

“There's something different about you.” Bahorel remarked suddenly, speaking for the first time since he was inside.

“Hm... Maybe.“ Grantaire smirked with swelling pride. He tiredly pulled on his muscles, who protested at the abuse and all could see that his eyes didn't change much from his usual shade, if you excluded the supernatural glow.

“You're a beta now. Nice.” Combeferre gave as a congratulation.

“Oh God you're one of us. How didn't I felt this?“ The blond half shouted, rushing on Grantaire to give him a hug.

“I'm so happy you're part of the pack.“ He continued. The angle was awkward and the side of his elbow were digging in his sore ribs but the contact and the warmth of it felt good.

“Congratulation man.“ Bahorel said.“ I guess that means you're staying.“

“I guess that means that.“ Grantaire confirmed “ if you want me.”

“Don't be stupid of course we want you. Scoot over.”

And once Grantaire did he sat down next to him.

Combeferre left to go see the group in,the kitchen, probably to report what had happened to them to the “grown ups”.

Montparnasse sat on the burgundy armchair as if he owned the place, pulling Jehan on his lap. The blond blushed and squirmed as everyone stared at them but Montparnasse just let them, unconcerned.

In the end, Bahorel and Grantaire brushed it off.

Dawn was coming, which probably meant they were going to move soon. After all Cosette was still missing and as time grew by, they got gradually more worried about her.

As if brought in by Providence itself, the door opened and Cosette got in, followed by a brunette carrying another one. 

Eponine and Azelma.


	11. Mates for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end

Courfeyrac greeted his sister with a punch in the face and a bone crushing hug. The girl just hugged back with disbelief showing on her face. Grantaire could have sworn she saw a tear or 2, but she kept it to herself. Marius kissed Cosette until she was breathless, relived out of his mind that his girlfriend was fine. And just like that, for their own pleasure, they were all reunited. 

They gathered in the living room to talk, after making sure that the barely stirring Azelma had been locked downstairs in the basement to avoid her from creating any trouble. As for Montparnasse, he had 'earned' himself the right to assist the debate, though he couldn't vote himself he could still convince the pack of his 'good' intentions. And Eponine stayed upon Courfeyrac's insistence. 

In the end they managed to all fit in the common room, raiding chairs from various parts of the house to all be comfortable in the room. Because this was going to be a long talk. They all resumed what happened in the last 12 hours, passing on the useless details. Marius kept twirling Cosette's hair as they talked in a gesture of reassurance that he needed a lot more than her. In the end, they were all more or less emotional at the end of their stories, but at least they were still together. And safe. 

“So...” Enjolras began, standing in the center of the room. “Tonight we've 'found' 3 alphas, including 1 that is a completely nut-case.”

“Who's sitting with us.” Courfeyrac let out but Enjolras shook his head. 

“... I was talking about Azelma.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well... Don't mind me carry on.” The beta hastily dismissed under Montparnasse's mocking stare. 

“The point is,” Combeferre stated, “what to do with them? I've been talking to Eponine and she told me she would like to stay here. It's her old pack and under our surveillance, I don't any major draw-backs to this solution.”

“I can see severals advantages...” The werewolf hunter muttered.

“We're a pack and we take care of our own. That has already been settled. Eponine stays. The problem is Azelma. She has shown threatening behaviors in the past, including what happened with the witch. And what's to stop her from doing that again?”

“If she was ready to kill us then, what's to say she won't try again?” Marius wondered aloud.

“Exactly. Now we can't keep her locked for the rest of her life. And we refuse to kill her. So-”

“Again, I'm asking, why not kill her? I'll do it myself if needed be.” Javert interrupted.

“She's one of us We're not just going to execute her because she's not in her right mind. It's just not the way we handle things around here.”

“But we can't just let her on her own. She could be a menace outside and she is our responsibility.”

“ Then I'll take her.” The hunter proposed.

“The hell you will.” Musichetta scoffed. “And what are you going to do with her?”

“There are ways to deal with such situations...”

“You're going to kill her and throw her in a ditch, aren't you?”

And his silence was enough of an answer.

“No. We're not going to take... Such final means to deal with her.” Combeferre said.

“And what are you kids going to do? I'm curious. She's a killer and from what I've understand she's the one responsible for most of you pack's demise.”

“It's cruel.” 

“Oh is it? This has to be done. And what does your alpha think of all of this?”

They all turned to a pasty white Enjolras, who hadn't say anything since the beginning of the ordeal.

“She's... It's all her fault.”

“Revenge isn't the answer, Enjolras.” Valjean tried. “I thought I taught you better than to...”

“She killed my father! She killed Fantine! It's all her! So yeah, I do think she deserves to die.”

“Enjolras...” Combeferre began.

“Just give me one reason to spare her.”

“This isn't you.”

“Well maybe you just don't know me after all.”

“Enjolras! You're my best friend. You would never be so... Vindictive about such matter. This is the life of a person! At least we should decide together what to do with her.” 

But the blond seemed to be beyond reason. His eyes glowed red and his fangs jutting out above his full lips, as he shifted into his alpha form.

“Maybe it's time to change. She deserves to die.” He growled out, defying anyone to contradict him.

“I fought for this” Cosette darkly retorted. “To allow her the right to be treated rightfully.”

“That she did” Eponine commented.

“Well you were wrong.” Enjolras snarled the way an animal would, daring anyone to contest his judgment.

“She's still my sister.” Courfeyrac weakly intervened.

When it came to Montparnasse, the beta didn't hesitate in condemning his ass. But Azelma... She was still family. He could recall the times when they used to play together, how he taught her to walk and talk because no one else cared, the moments where he used to hide her from her parents when they were yelling and throwing things at each other...

He was lost. And Enjolras shamelessly used his weaknesses.

“Gavroche was your brother too. Have you thought of that? And our pack was your family too. We can't just wipe that away as if it was... Just a mistake.”

To point that out was just a cruel tactic which actually stunned everyone in the room. Enjolras was an orator, that was a fact. Beyond his alpha status, he was also studying a politic major, which made him an almost natural leader. But he had never been a dirty player. Until now. And Grantaire couldn't stand it.

“I can't believe this.” He muttered.

He rose from his seat and posted himself in front of his alpha, nostrils flaring under apparent anger.

“If I had arrived here a month later, would you have killed me?”

“That's not the same...”

“It's exactly the same!” Grantaire exploded, quivering with rage. “She's a werewolf without a pack, injured and completely lost. I honestly don't know what's worse, the fact that you're considering giving her to Javert like a coward, or butchering her yourself. You talk about a democratic pack but as I can see, you're the one calling the shots.”

Enjolras clenched his fists as he kept himself from snapping back as everyone watched the altercation with awe. Rare were those who could go against Enjolras like that without suffering his wrath.

“And what” He gritted out, “would you suggest?”

He just shrugged.

“I don't know. I'm new to all of this, aren't we supposed to vote or something? After all isn't that what you're supposed to do in this pack?”

“The choice could be made if there was an alternative to this.” He turned around, looking briefly at everyone in the room with true interrogation” Does anyone have any other idea?”

And no one answered back. Until one of the other alpha in the room spoke up.

“Let me take her.” Montparnasse said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Bahorel cried, voicing everyone's astonishment. “Are you insane? Why on Earth would we trust you?”

“Because you can. Trust me. I never wanted to hurt you and I only did what I did because Thénardier told me to do it. I could have bailed at any moment, which I did. So let me go and keep an eye on the little one.”

“I really don't think letting these 2 go would be a good idea... “Feuilly remarked. “They could start this all over again. I don't trust them. I don't trust him.”

“And how else do you want me to prove myself?” Montparnasse scoffed, crossing his arms with still Jehan sitting on his lap. The blond looked concerned as he looked at him, but the alpha brushed it off. “I betrayed my pack for him.” He was staring at Jehan intensely, showing that this was all all for him. 

“And who's to tell you won't run off to the sunset and go back to your old tricks?” 

“Then let me go with them.“ Jehan decided at everyone's surprise.

“Jehan...” Bossuet called out.

“You need someone to watch over him. Make sure they do stray off the path. I can handle it.”

“It's risky on your own...” 

“Then I'll go too.” Combeferre decided.“ It's a good idea and I should be here to supervise... To make sure they're doing fine.” He eyed at Jehan that blushed a little. “And that some people don't get swoon.”

For his defense, the blond's cheek barely blushed as he internally cursed his pale complexion. But he knew the remark was meant to him and his... Crush on the lean alpha.

“If you think I'm going to leave you on your own...” Javert said.

“What?” Montparnasse exclaimed, for the first time losing some of his cool. Then again in such a situation... The werewolf would only be sleeping with an eye closed.

“I'm coming with you for a while. Making sure you don't stray from the path...”

“What?!? We don't need a fucking babysitter!”

“Well I think you do and...” Javert kept ranting for a while but no one was listening anymore, even Montparnasse, that had just itched an eyebrow to the passionate man. The tension had receded and while Enjolras still looked surly, the rest of them had their minds set elsewhere. 

From there everyone went back to their own thing. Feuilly was already off, needing a good night to sleep and Bahorel ran to the shower as if it was a question of life and death. 

Grantaire would have loved to to do the same, but laziness won him over once again. Instead he got himself more comfortable in his seating position and half listening to Courfeyrac seated at his right. 

“Does that suit you, Eponine?” He asked his sister, looking down on her attentively. Eponine looked back timidly, and when she talked, her voice was rough and broken.

“It's okay. Azelma and I... We need some time apart.”

It's okay.“ And he made a move to hug her. She didn't stop him. "You're going to stay here for a while. Like before. And we're going to figure this out. Together.“

Eponine smiled and Courfeyrac smiled back.

“And all is better in this poor and not perfect world.” Montparnasse off-handedly commented with a smirk on his face.

“I still don't like you.” Courfeyrac openly said.

“And I wouldn't have it any other way. But don't worry, I'll take good care of this one.” He whispered as he brushed the blond's cheek with uncanny tenderness. “And with Mr. Brody over there, how do expect me to be a big bad wolf?”

“Careful with your tone, pup” Javert warned.

“I'm an alpha.”

“Well you don't look like one. You're more like puppy trying to scare off a pigeon...”

The bickering continued for a while but Grantaire lost interest to it. Instead he looked carefully at Eponine that had only eyes for Marius. What a fool... He thought with still a hint of affection. The girl had really fallen for the wrong guy. Marius was madly in love Cosette which was like an universal knowledge. He was still struggling with the fact she was a werewolf but he was learning. And he didn't love her any less.

As for the blond beta, she had probably sensed the 'threat' of the alpha looming over her boyfriend. But she seemed at ease with it. Because Eponine wasn't a threat, not when she had Marius and his unyielding love for her. 

This ought to be complicated and probably very interesting, since Eponine was to stay amongst them.

Suddenly Enjolras was looming over him, keeping him from seeing anything of the scene anymore. The man was standing proudly, as handsome as ever despite the bandages around his forehead and neck, his eyes shooting fire at his newest beta as if he had offended him (he probably did). Unfortunately for the angry man, Grantaire was never impressed by his thundering emotions.  


“Grantaire.”

“What?”

“You know what. We need to talk.”

“Do we, really?” Grantaire said with an expression of disbelief on his face. He watched the alpha getting more and more annoyed.

“Yes. Now would you please come with me.” And that wasn't a question.

“The alpha tells and the beta does.” he shrugged and Enjolras just huffed in annoyance.

They left the house to the woods, away from prying and supernatural ears. The dew was up, wetting the grass and plants in a way that could be considered as poetic but Grantaire wouldn't know, the art of words was something he had never been interested with. He off handedly remarked a mistletoe hung on a nearby tree, dripping occasionally. Maybe it's a sign, he thought with irony. 

The dark haired man shuffled quietly, not sure what to expect and Enjolras, dressed pristinely after taking the occasion to change, was just looking around, at everything but him.

“What you did earlier... That was harsh.”

“Oh, so I should apologize? No Apollo, I'll never excuse myself for telling the truth.”

“No, I know I went too far. Sometimes... It happens.”

“Whatever... So what do you want? Are you going to ask me to leave?”

“Don't be stupid. Of course I want you to stay.”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do.” he muttered softly with something definitely sweet in his eyes. 

Grantaire hesitated, before he let out:

“I can't stay here, Enjolras.”

“What?!? Why? Is it because of what I said? I'm trying R, but it's hard to...”

“No it's about that.”

Enjolras stared at him for a moment, trying to find the right words. The look on his face was strange, a meddle of disappointment, anger and cold determination. When he spoke up, his voice was just plain lifeless:

“I can't tell you what to do. If you want to leave you might as well do as you will... But can you at least tell me why?”

Grantaire bit his lips pondering on what to say if he had something to say at all, but Enjolras pushed forward, in need of explanation. In appearances he looked as calm as usual, but his mind was racing with unanswered questions.

Finally Grantaire opened his mouth with the anxious alpha hanging at his every word.

“Some... Parts of this situation are making me hesitant in staying here... With you.”

“ The situation? Don't beat around the bushes. What's happening?”

Grantaire couldn't hide his expression of incredulity anymore. 

“Are you playing dumb or a you just that stupid?”

“R...” He called out, visibly hurt. It was a cheap shot and the beta regretted it immediately. He sighed tiredly, conflicted by his own emotions.

''I couldn't exactly stop it. You know how werewolves are, they mate for life.''

''Grantaire.''

''I can't help it. My wolf chose you.''

He shock his head, as if he couldn't believe it himself. Then he continued, his voice cracking softly:

'' Ask me to leave. It will hurt, to be away from you. But I can't ask you to endure me for my own sake.''

He had stepped closer to Enjolras, looking so earnest and frantic at the same time. The blond was strangely silent and expressionless, as if... He already knew.

Grantaire spoke up again, a lot less self assured and noisy than a few moments before.

“Just ask to leave and I'll do it.”

''What if I told you I don't want you to leave.''

Grantaire could only stare, his mouth agape.

''What if'' he carried on, getting closer to the beta, ''I wanted the same thing that you do. What if I felted too?"

His heart was pounding loudly, unless it was his own. It was probably both, the pounding happening in sync.

“What are saying?” He carefully asked. He really didn't want this to be what he thought. He didn't to be alone anymore.

''We're mates, you and I. I feel it too.”

Mates. A word so difficult to understand until you've felt it. That need to be with person that the wolf inside of you chose for you. It was either that or suffer a life-time of searing loneliness. A mate was the person that you always felt around, even miles away. It could be considered like a bound, a sign of fate that people were meant to be together but Grantaire had never been one to believe in something so Utopian. Neither did Enjolras. Until a month ago, when they both met. 

Meeting your mate is not like in the movies. There's no spark, no love at first sight. It's a gradual gnawing pain, slowly coming to,you until it has overwhelmingly taking over control of your life. And unless it's reciprocated, you're doomed to spend the rest of your life on your own and in certain pain. 

Some people never encounter their mate and are able to live perfectly well without them. Frankly, it was what both of the werewolves had expected. And yet here they were.

“You've felt it too.” Grantaire commented, keeping himself from vibrating with excitement.

“Yes.” He quietly whispered.

“For how long?”

“I guess from the beginning. But...”

“From the beginning? Are you fucking serious?” He flared up. “You left me hanging to a whole month? Why?”

Enjolras smiled sadly and then declared with a calm voice:

“Do you remember the full moon like I did?” Grantaire needlessly nodded, his stare intense on the blond. “I... I couldn't control myself anymore. It felt so weird. And I could do was only comply to the wolf and... And it was you I wanted. I knew it. But I chose not to acknowledge it.”

“That hurt.”

“I know. And I'm sorry. It was killing me from the inside. But I was doubting.”

“About what?”

“I... I feared it was one-sided.”

Grantaire let out a bitter laugh.

“One sided? Are you serious Apollo? Everybody knew! I'm pretty sure even Montparnasse and Eponine noticed it, and they've seen us for less than an hour. I apparently spend hours staring at you like a lovesick puppy according to Courfeyrac and I can't stop thinking about you. I was always mopping around until Cosette would come around and yell at me... And what are laughing about?!?”

Enjolras had started chuckling in the middle of his rant, his shoulders trembling because of the repressed amusement.

“We're really a couple of morons, aren't we?”

Grantaire couldn't stop the smirk spreading on his face, before he asserted:

“I guess we are.”

“But let me tell you something. I had doubts, from the beginning about all of this. But tonight when I saw your eyes... I knew I just had to accept all of this as it was. You're infuriating and you don't believe in anything. But I honestly can say that I cannot live without you anymore. Because it felt like you belonged... Because you were meant to be my mate, my beta and nothing has ever felt more right.”

“I love you.” Grantaire simply answered throatily. And yes it was cheesy, but at this point he didn't care. Neither did Enjolras.

The blond leaned forward to kiss him and Grantaire sure as hell did nothing to stop him. Their lips slotted together quite easily, moving in sync and capturing each other's panted breaths. Grantaire tried to contain the smile growing automatically but his effort were cut short as the blond cupped his face and brought him closer. He couldn't help it; He was too happy. He tangled his hands in the golden locks in a way he had longed for so long and kissed the alpha fervently, not minding the stench, the tiredness and their aching bodies.

The tip of Enjolras's fingers dug deeper in the line of Grantaire's jaw, voicing his possessiveness and words of endearments: You're mine, don't ever leave me, I love you... 

And Grantaire kept kissing him, groping him more and more throughly, simply because he could.

It was just the 2 of them. There was no room to think about the dreadful night they experienced. They didn't think of the ones that died mere hours ago, of the alphas they were about to set free into the wild, along with some of their friends. Enjolras didn't think of Combeferre, his best friend that was about to leave him for the first time in so many years.

Just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin.  
> Well, not completly, because I might write some smut as a bonus, but this will have to wait since I'm starting a new job tomorrow and school in a week.  
> I would like to thank you all for the support, especially Erihan and Royalelephant. Seriously thank you so very much.  
> Looking back, I know I'm far from an accomplished writer. Sometimes I find what I write being clumsy and cheesy, but practice makes perfect so I'll try my best to become better a this and practice my English. This my first long fanfiction ever, and I'm so glad I was able to finish it. I really hoped you enjoyed it.  
> It would please me a lot to recieve some tips and advice to become a better writer, even bad feedbacks.  
> Cheers to all,  
> Peoplesing.


End file.
